Story UlquiHime
by CobChai
Summary: ::UlquiorraxOrihime:: Collection of One-Shot. Menyuguhkan cerita yang berbeda-beda tiap chapternya. Jadi ikutin cerita-ceritanya. Dan ini chap terakhir dari ULQUIHIME COLLECTION. Mohon R&R!
1. New Life

**Just One-Shot UlquiHime Collection**

**Disclaimer *Tite Kubo***

**Note *Disetiap chapter menceritakan cerita yang tidak sama alias berbeda* **

**Title * New life***

**Warning * AU, OOC bgt ***

**Selamat membaca ...**

.

.

.

"Apa seperti ini, Bro?" pemuda berambut orange itu mengikat tali di tangan pucat temannya.

"Tch, Damn!" seru pemuda pucat itu.

"Inoue, ambilkan jarum yang baru!" perintah pemuda bermata coklat.

Gadis yang disuruh mengambil jarum suntik di meja. Dan memberikannya pada pemuda itu. Lalu kembali duduk sambil menonton TV.

"Good luck, Bro."

Pemuda pucat itu menerima jarum suntik yang telah diisi cairan. Tangannya mulai gemetar, keraguan menyelimuti hatinya. Apakah akan melakukannya atau tidak. Keringat mulai keluar dari pelipisnya.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" nafas kepanikan pemuda pucat itu.

Gadis yang dipanggil Inoue melihat mereka, "H-hei, Ulquiorra..."

"Apa!" ucap pemuda pucat yang dipanggil Ulquiorra.

"Apa kau mau mencobanya?" tanyanya pada gadis berambut panjang orange.

"Hentikanlah, itu akan membahayakan hidupmu!" teriak gadis yang bernama Inoue Orihime.

"Diamlah, kau hanya mengganggu konsentrasiku."

"Apa! kau pikir aku mengganggumu?" protes Orihime.

"Benar yang dikatakan Inoue. Tidak usah mencoba barang seperti ini. Membuat hidup kita tak berguna," sela pemuda berambut orange.

"Kau hanya membuatnya khawatir, apa kau tak lihat wajahnya itu," tambahnya.

Tiga sahabat yang menjadi pengedar barang terlarang itu saling menatap. Meskipun mereka pengedar, tapi belum pernah merasakan barang itu. Pikiran mereka masih normal dan tak mau menderita karena barang tersebut. Persahabatan mereka terjalin saat mereka masih kecil dan hidup di panti asuhan. Keadaan yang yang memaksa mereka menjadi pengedar narkoba.

Semenjak lulus dari High School mereka sudah menjadi pengedar kecil-kecilan tak seperti sekarang yang mulai bertransaksi dengan pihak lain. Setelah mereka memutuskan keluar dari panti asuhan, untuk membayar sekolah dan mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka bekerja seperti itu.

Malam ini mereka akan menjalankan transaksi. Mereka selalu bertemu dengan pembeli di tempat sepi. Kejadia yang diluar dugaan mereka itu terjadi. Mereka disergap Polisi yang menyamar sebagai pembeli. Ulquiorra dan Ichigo berusaha kabur dari tempat itu.

"Ichigo, temui Orihime. Aku akan menyusul ditempat biasa," seru Ulquiorra yang berlari meninggalkan Ichigo.

Ichigo langsung menemui Orihime yang menunggu di mobil. Dengan nafas yang memburu Ichigo masuk kemobil.

"Ayo jalan Inoue."

Orihime melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu. Dengan kecepatan diatas normal ,mobil itu melaju di jalan raya.

"Mana Ulquiorra, Ichigo?"

"Dia akan menemui kita ditempat biasa."

Mereka berdua menunggu kedatangan Ulquiorra yang tak kunjung datang. Perasaan resah hinggap dipikiran mereka.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra bersembunyi di gang kecil. Saat dia pikir keadaan sudah aman, kakinya melangkah meninggalkan gang itu.

"Itu dia, ayo tangkap," suara itu berteriak.

"SHIT! DAMN!"

Ulquiorra berusaha berlari, namun tiga orang manangkapnya dan mengacungkan senjata pada kepalanya. Akhirnya Ulquiorra ditangkap dan dibawa ke kantor polisi.

Setelah disidang, Ulquiorra dijatuhi hukuman penjara satu tahun karena tak ada barang bukti. Selama di tahanan, dia merencanakan kabur.

Setelah sembilan bulan, usaha kaburnya lancar dengan perhitungan yang matang. Udara bebas dihirupnya dalam-dalam. Kebebasan telah dimata emeraldnya. Malam yang dingin membuatnya segera pergi ke apertemen Orihime.

TOK TOK TOK

Orihime membuka pintu dari dalam. Sosok pemuda berambut hitam dan mata emerald berdiri di depan pintunya.

"Onna! Lama tak melihatmu! Waktu yang lama." kata Ulquiorra.

Orihime menatapnya dan membuka lebar pintunya tanpa mengomentari perkataan Ulquiorra. Dengan pakaian dress pendek, rambut yang dijepit keatas. Perutnya yang terlihat buncit sangat kelihatan kalo dia sedang hamil.

" ! " mata emerald itu malihat perut Orihime.

"Kau," Ulquiorra menatap Orihime.

Orihime menundukkan kepalanya, "..."

"Sembilan bulan... ini waktu yang melelahkan," kepalanya menatap Ulquiorra dengan sendu.

Orihime berjalan masuk kedalam diikuti Ulquiorra. Pintu apertemen ditutup oleh tangan pucat milik Ulquiorra.

"Kenapa? kenapa kau tak mengatakan padaku?"

"Ini hanya masalah waktu, setelah kau keluar dari penjara aku akan memberitahumu."

"Aku sudah ada disini, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Kita tak bisa terus begini, aku akan menunggumu kembali dari penjara. Dan kenapa kau kabur! Apa kau tak mau kehidupan kita berubah."

Ulquiorra membatu mendengar ucapan Orihime. Dia keluar karena sangat merindukan Gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu onna! Aku kabur hanya untuk melihatmu. Karena kau gadisku, aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Kau tidak sendirian sekarang."

"Benarkah, Ulquiorra?" Orihime memeluk Ulquiorra.

"Aku akan menjadi laki-laki yang berbeda," kata Ulquiorra membalas pelukan Orihime.

"Ulquiorra tidak ada pilihan, kau harus kembali. Aku dan bayi ini akan menunggumu disini. Ichigo akan melindungi kami."

Ulquiorra menatap boneka chibi yang ada di meja samping ranjang Orihime. Tangan pucatnya merenggangkan jarak antara dirinya dan gadis bermata abu-abu itu. Mata emeraldnya menatap lembut mata abu-abu milik Orihime.

"Tidak! aku akan tetap disini, bayi itu membutuhkan kita."

Orihime memeluk Ulquiorra dengan erat. Ulquiorra membelai rambut panjang Orihime yang seperti senja sore baginya.

.

.

FLASH BACK.

Cuaca cerah di atas langit Karakura. Angin semilir meniup lembut gadis berambut panjang orange yang duduk memeluk kakinya di jendela flat apertemennya di lantai dua.

Orihime ditemani pemuda pucat yang asyik membaca buku. Ulquiorra Shciffer berbaring di lantai yang berkarpet hijau.

"A-apa yang kau pikirkan tentang '_anak_' kecil?" tanya Orihime melihat langit tanpa menoleh ke pemuda pucat itu.

"Apa?" pemuda pucat itu tetap asyik dengan bukunya.

Setelah mencerna kata-kata Orihime tentang '_anak'_ Ulquiorra meletakkan bukunya dan melihat gadis bermata abu-abu itu.

"Kau mengingankan seorang anak?" tanya pemuda pucat datar.

"..." Orihime menoleh padanya dan menatapnya.

"..." Ulquiorra melihat Orihime yang menatapnya, mata mereka saling berpandangan.

Wajah Orihime sudah memerah semerah buah strowberry. Dia mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan pemuda bermata emerald itu.

"..." Ulquiorra beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Tidak, tidak! jangan pikirkan seorang anak. Kita akan menghidupinya dengan apa, coba kau lihat kehidupan kita saat ini. Dan jika kau hamil, anak itu akan seperti apa!" bayangan Ulquiorra membayangkan wajah anak kecil.

Tangan pucat itu mengambil boneka chibi milik Orihime, "Apa akan seperti ini," menunjukkan pada gadis berambut panjang orange.

"BAKA, BAKA!" teriak Orihime lalu membuang muka melihat langit biru sambil memanyunkan mulutnya.

END FLASH BACK.

.

.

.

Lampu kota menyala disetiap sudut. Tempat-tempat malam mulai ramai kedatangan pengunjung yang ingin bersenang-senang untuk menghabiskan malam mereka. Sebuah mobil berhenti di dekat gedung tua yang kosong.

"Hei, Ichigo! Apa benar orang itu mengajak kita bertemu disini?" tanya pemuda pucat yang duduk di kursi belakang mobil bersama pemuda berambut orange.

"Itu benar. Mereka menghubungiku semalam."

"Ano... kalian jangan berisik, aku lagi mengandung. Biarkan suasananya tenang sedikit," seru Orihime yang duduk di depan.

"Kenapa kau ikut, Onna!" teriak cemas Ulquiora.

"Aku bilang jangan memanggilku _'onna'_ lagi. Sudah berapa kali aku mengingatkanmu _'Vampir'_."

"..." Ulquiorra menatap tajam Orihime.

"Hei, hei! kenapa kalian malah ribut. Kita lagi kerja saat ini, kita membutuhkan uangkan?" ucap Ichigo menengahi Ulquiorra dan Orihime.

"Jangan khawatir tentang Inoue atau calon bayimu. Aku akan ikut menjaganya," Ichigo menenangkan sahabatnya.

Mata emeraldnya menatap gadis bermata abu-abu dengan lembut. Orihime tak menoleh pada pemuda pucat itu. Matanya menatap gambar chupid yang ada di kaca mobil.

"Aku tida bisa...aku tidak mau bayi itu dalam keadaan bahaya jika kita tertangkap polisi."

"Ulquiorra, kita tak punya pilihan ..." kata Orihime.

"Inoue.." seru Ichigo.

"T-tidak ada pilihan, kita mendapatkan uang dari pekerjaan ini. Lagian kita membutuhkan uang saat ini," sela gadis merambut panjang orange.

"Benar yang dikatakan Inoue, Ulquiorra."

"Dan kami membutuhkan uang untuk keperluannya dan bayinya," ucap Ulquiorra dingin.

"Perutku berkontraksi," seru Orihime memegang perutnya.

"Hime, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak akan melahirkan sekarang bukan..." tanya Ulquiorra.

"Mereka telah datang!" ucap Ichigo memberitahu Ulquiorra kalo lawan transaksi sudah datang.

"Urgh... perutku sakit..." erang Orihime.

"Apa kau benar akan melahirkan sekarang?" tanya pemuda pucat.

"Ada apa, Inoue? Apakah yang dikatakan Ulquiorra benar?" Ichigo melihat Orihime.

"I-IDI-OOOT! tentu aku akan melahirkan." bentak Orihime menahan sakit.

"SHIT!" Ulquiorra memindahkan tubuh Orihime di kursi belakang.

"Uhhh... ini sakit," desis Orihime setelah direbahkan Ulquiorra di kursi.

"Inoue," seru Ichigo khawatir pada sahabatnya yang sudah duduk di kursi depan.

"SHIT! SHIT!," ucap pemuda pucat duduk di kursi depan samping Ichigo.

"Bagaimana sekarang? mereka sudah menunggu kita," tanya Ulquiorra.

Ichigo melihat Inoue yang kesakitan, "Biarkan aku yang menghendel semua. Kalian pergi ke klinik, setelah itu aku akan menghubungi kalian."

Ichigo keluar dari mobil dan membawa bungkusan di tangannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang mobil digas meluncur ke klinik. Ulquiorra sesekali menoleh kebelakang melihat keadaan Orihime.

"Urgh... uhh...uhh..." keluh Orihime yang terus memegang perutnya.

"Orihime, ada apa?"

"AAARRRGHH!" air ketuban pecah keluar.

Setelah sampai di Klinik 24 jam buka, Ulquiorra membopong Orihime masuk ke klinik. Seorang suster mendekatinya dan menyuruh membawanya keruangan bersalin.

"Mana dokternya!" teriak Ulquiorra pada suster.

"Iya aku akan memanggilnya, tunggu sebentar."

"ARRRGH...aku tak bisa menahannya..." ucap Orihime.

Ulquiorra membelalakkan matanya. Didekatinya gadis bermata abu-abu yang dicintainya. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat kesakitan yang dirasakan Orihime.

"Orihime, tersnyumlah. Sebantar lagi bayi kita akan keluar," hiburnya pada Orihime.

"Ini sakit, kau _fucking jerk_!" teriak Orihime.

Seorang dokter perempuan datang bersama suster. Suster yang bernama Isane mempersiapkan peralatan persalinan dengan cepat.

"Semua sudah siap Dokter Unuhana."

"Baiklah, anda bisa bernafas mengikuti instruksi dari saya," ucap Unuhana pada Orihime.

Ulquiorra menemani Orihime dan salalu memegang tangannya. Tak lama kemudian Seorang bayi dilahirkan dengan selamat. Suara tangis bayi laki-laki membuat semua orang senang. Rambutnya hitam, kulit yang putih pucat dan mata abu-abunya terpejam sesekali terbuka.

Dokter Unuhana memberikannya pada Orihime setelah dibersihkan dan memberinya selimut hangat yang membungkus tubuh mungil itu.

Dengan nafas yang sudah normal Orihime memeluk anaknya. Ulquiorra mencium kening Orihime dan kening anaknya. Hatinya merasa lega, orang yang dicintainya memberi hadiah paling mengejutkan dan membahagiakannya.

"Orihime aku sangat mencintaimu."

Orihime melihat pemuda pucat itu, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini," Ulquiorra menatap lekat wajah anaknya.

"Demi bayi ini aku berjanji akan mencari pekerjaan yang benar," tambahnya.

Orihime tersenyum lembut melihat perubahan Ulquiorra. Sudah lama gadis bermata abu-abu itu ingin keluar dari lingkaran hitam. Dan membayangkan hidup normal seperti orang lainnya. Setelah kelahiran anaknya, mereka akan berusaha hidup dengan benar tanpa ada bayang-bayang kehidupan hitam.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian

Pintu apertemen terbuka, pemuda barambut jabrik orange datang mengagetkan mereka berdua. Pemuda itu membawa perlengkapan bayi yang lengkap dan menaruhnya disisi ranjang.

"Kenapa kau baru datang!" seru Ulquiorra dingin.

"Apa kau tidak tahu, aku dikejar-kejar polisi tau!"

Orihime tersenyum melihat Ichigo yang sewot karena ucapan Ulquiorra. Melihat mereka berkumpul seperti ini mengingatkannya saat masih kecil. Kenanganyang indah serta menyakitkan.

"Apa kalian sudah memberinya nama?" tanya Ichigo.

"Belum, kami menunggumu!" kata Ulquiorra datar.

"Namanya Rioqu Inoue," jawab langsung Orihime.

Ulquiorra memincingkan matanya pada Orihime, "Sejak kapan kau memberinya nama itu.

"Kenapa juga menungguku kalo kau sudah memberinya nama," tambah Ichigo sewot.

"He~he~he~ maaf. Tapi itu baru keluar dari kepalaku," Orihime menggaruk kepalanya.

Ulquiorra dan Ichigo langsung sweat drop, "Bukannya dari kemarin-kemarin memberinya nama itu," omel mereka bersamaan.

Orihime tertawa melihat dua orang yang ada dihadapannya. Dasar Inoue seperti tak bersalah saja. Orihime menggendong bayinya dan memberikannya pada Ulquiorra.

"Hi-hime! kenapa kau berikan padaku?"

"Sudahlah, itu juga anakmu. Apa aku harus memberikannya pada Ichigo untuk menggendongnya? Kalo dia ayahnya pasti aku berikan padanya."

"Aku juga mau menjadi ayahnya kalo bisa bersama Inoue terus," ledak Ichigo pada Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra memberi deathglarenya pada Ichigo yang tersenyum melihat anaknya.

"Jangan-jangan kau juga pernah bersamanya juga?" tanya sarkatik Ulquiorra.

"HAH! pikiranmu ngaco tau. Aku masih bisa berpikir tau."

Orihime yang mendengar ucapan pemuda pucat itu langsung mendeathglarenya. Sontak Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum kecil. Orihime kembali melihat perlengkapan bayi yang dibawa Ichigo.

"Ichigo, kau membeli semuanya ini?"

"Iyalah, Inoue. Masak merampok dulu," canda Ichigo dan merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Arigato, Ichigo."

Wajah Orihime sudah memerah. Ulquiorra yang menggendong bayinya berjalan mendekati mereka. Berusaha menengahi jarak antara Orihime dan Ichigo. Orihime tersenyum melihat tingkah pemuda pucat itu dan Ichigo mendengus kesal melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Kita kan sahabat, kenapa kau begitu. Lagian aku tak berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada Inoue."

"Kau ini mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan," seru Ulquiorra.

Orihime mengambil bayinya dari gendongan Ulquiorra dan menaruh ditengah-tengah kasur. Dua tangan lembut itu memeluk dua sahabatnya. Ulquiorra dan Ichigo saling menatap dan membalas pelukan gadis berambut panjang orange itu.

"Kalian adalah sahabat-sahabatku. Aku menyayangi kalian," kata Orihime.

"Aku menyayangimu Inoue."

"Begitu juga aku _'my princess'_. Kami sangat menyayangimu," tambah Ulquiorra datar.

Setelah mereka berpelukan. Ichigo duduk dikarpet hijau dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Ulquiorra memgambilkannya minuman kaleng di lemari es. Tiga kaleng cola ditaruhnya di bawah dekat Ichigo. Orihime melemparkan bantal pada Ichigo. Tangan kekar milik Ichigo mengambil bantal dan memakainya untuk menopang kepalanya. Orihime ikut duduk bersandar pada dinding apertemen. Ulquiorra merebahkan tubuhnya dan menaruh kepalanya di pangkuan Orihime.

"Ichigo, aku akan mencari pekerjaan yang benar. Aku tak mau menyentuh kehidupan hitam itu lagi," kata Ulquiorra.

"Aku tahu Bro! Aku juga capek kalo harus diuber-uber polisi terus-terusan."

Tangan kiri Orihime membelai rambut hitam milik pemuda pucat itu dengan lembut. Tangan Ulquiorra mengusap tangan kanan milik Orihime yang memegang bahunya.

"Baiklah kita akan merubah kehidupan kita menjadi kehidupan yang baru tanpa ada kehidupan gelap lagi," seru Ichigo. Mereka bertiga saling tersenyum menyambut kehidupan yang baru.

.

.

.

Dipagi hari yang sejuk ini gadis bermata abu-abu berdiri di balkon apertemennya. Menikmati udara dipagi hari yang segar. Tangan pucat itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang gadis berambut panjang orange. Aroma rambut seperi madu itu dikecupnya. Gadis itu hanya diam dan wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Inoue Orihime, apa kau mau menikah denganku," tanya pemuda bermata emerald.

"Eh... umm."

"I hope, you merry me," bisik pemuda pucat itu di telinga Orihime.

Orihime membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pemuda pucat itu. Mata abu-abunya menatap mata emerald itu lekat-lekat. Keseriusan yang terpancar di mata emerald itu.

"I-iya aku mau, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Orihime. Wajah pucatnya mencondong mendekati wajah Orihime yang bersemu merah.

"Aku menyukai wajahmu yang memerah seperti ini. Membuatku ingin membuatnya makin merah."

Bibir mungil Orihime yang lembab diciumnya dengan lembut. Lidahnya menyapu lembut bibir lembab itu. Orihime membuka mulutnya sedikit. Lidah Ulquiorra lansung masuk kemulut Orihime dan mempermainkan lidah Orihime. Begitupun Orihime membalas lidah Ulquiorra, lidah mereka saling beradu merasakan rasa sensasi yang menggetarkan hati. Tangan pucat itu memeluk tubuh Orihime, bibirnya tetap menciumi bibir lembut Orihime. Tangan Orihime memeluk punggung Ulquiorra dengan lembut. Mereka saling melepas ciuman yang hangat dan saling tersenyum.

.

.

Dua tahun

Sinar senja mengingatkannya pada wanita yang dicintainya. Seorang pemuda turun dari mobilnya dengan langkah pasti. Dia memasuki rumah yang sederahana. Seorang wanita tengah berdiri di pintu dengan anak kecil. Anak kecil itu berlari mendekatinya dan tersenyum.

"Otou-san"

Tangan pucat itu menggendong anak kecil itu, "Apa yang kau kerjakan hari ini, Rioqu?"

"Kaa-san mengajakku jalan-jalan di taman dan kami main ayunan."

Seorang wanita berjalan mendekati mereka, tangan lembutnya mengambil tas kerja milik suaminya. Senyum yang lembut hadir dibibirnya menyambut suaminya pulang dari kerjanya.

"Apa kau senang hari ini?" dikecupnya kening istrinya.

"Senang sekali, aku dan Rioqu bermain di taman. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya.

"Pekerjaanku menyenangkan. Tapi lebih menyenangkan bila berada didekatmu Orihime."

"Ulquiorra!" seru Orihime yang memerah.

Mereka berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Rumah yang sangat nyaman dan damai. Seorang istri yang setia bernama Orihime Schiffer dan anak yang lucu dan cerdas bernama Rioqu Schiffer. Ulquiorra Schiffer sangat menikmati hidupnya yang jauh dari kehidupan yang kelam. Mereka keluarga yang bahagia dan harmonis.

.

.

.

**Owari...**

**Terima kasih untuk membacanya ...**

**Review Please *****


	2. Vampir Modern

**Just One-Shot UlquiHime Collection**

**Disclaimer *Tite Kubo***

**Note * Disetiap chapter menceritakan cerita yang tidak sama alias berbeda * **

**Title * Vampire Modern ***

**Warning * AU, OOC bgt ***

**Selamat membaca ...**

.

.

.

Inoue Orihime tinggal di aperteman seorang diri. Sahabatnya yang bernama Tatsuki Arisawa sering megunjunginya. mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Kini mereka sudah menginjak dewasa. Tatsuki bekerja sebagai guru karate di Junior School sedangkan Orihime bekerja sebagai karyawan di sebuah agensi di karakura.

ohok ohok ohok

hosh hosh hosh

Seorang gadis berambut orange panjang berjongkok menghadap closet kamar mandi. Wajahnya yang sedikit pucat dan peluh di keningnya.

"Dia sudah keterlaluan, tahu kau sakit kenapa tak menjenguk,"seru Tatsuki sambil memijat tengkuk sahabatnya.

"Ti-tidak a-apa, Tatsuki-chan."

"Apanya yang tidak apa? kau terlalu mencintainya Orihime..."

"... aku mau kau putus dengannya," lanjut Tatsuki kesal.

Orihime membulatkan matanya, ucapan Tatsuki didengar telinganya. Bagaimana mungkin, dia sangat mencintai pemuda yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki.

Mulutnya terkunci, tak satupun keluar dari mulutnya. Air matanya mulai menetes turun mengalir lembut di pipinya. dia tak ingin putus dari Ichigo. Meski dia tahu Ichigo mulai menjauh darinya dan tertarik dengan gadis yang bernama Senna seorang penyanyi.

"Dammit Ichigo!" gumam Tatsuki.

.

.

.

Orihime tetap bekerja, meski tubuhnya masih lemah. Sebuah komputer di meja kerjanya menyala, tapi mata abu-abunya menatap kosong. Seorang pria berambut putih panjang menghampirinya.

"Inoue-san?" panggil pimpinan agensi.

"Eh..." Orihime tersadar setelah namanya didengar telinganya.

"Belakangan ini kau kelihatan tak sehat, apa kau sakit?" tanya pimpinan.

Orihime tersenyum lemah,"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ukitake-sama."

"Aku tahu semua, lebih baik kau lupakan dia. Kalo kau terus begini, kau yang akan menderita. Jangan sia-siakan hidupmu, Inoue-san."

Hening

"Akan ku coba... untuk melupakannya," ucap Orihime lirih.

Setelah mendengarkan kata sahabatnya dan Ukitake, dia berusaha melupakan Ichigo Kurosaki. meskipun belum ada kata putus yang terucap dari mulut mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Orihime!" panggil Tasuki.

"Iya?"

"Kau sudah bisa melupakannya?"

"Sedikit, hehehe..."

"Kau ini, kita ketaman yuk," ajak Tatsuki.

"Hmm."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju taman. Suasana yang tenang dan sejuk bisa membantu Orihime mirilekskan pikirannya.

'Aku harus bisa melupakannya... meskipun sulit... diriku harus bisa. Aku akan hidup seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Kusihir diriku menganggap cintanya tak ada. Tetapi... inilah aku yang sekarang... tanpa dia... aku bisa hidup seperti sebelum bertemu dengannya. Ya... hidup tanpa cintanya,' batin Orihime.

Orihime memejamkan mata abu-abunya. Diambilnya nafas panjang seakan membuang semua perasaan cintanya pada Ichigo Kurosaki.

.

.

.

Orihime keluar dari kantor agensi setelah semua kerjaannya selesai. Dia berjalan berniat ke halte bus. Tapi, diurungkan niatnya berjalan menuju halte. Mata abu-abunya melihat jam yang melingkar ditangan kirinya. 'Masih tak terlalu malam.'

"Mungkin aku berjalan saja menuju apertemen. Aku bisa menikmati bulan purnama yang indah dimalam ini," gumamnya sambil melihat kelangit melihat bulan yang bersinar terang.

Saat melintas di taman, dia melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan. 'Orihime cepatlah jalan jangan lihat seperti orang bodoh,' inner Orihime.

Orihime meninggalkan pasangan itu. Dia berjalan sedikit cepat agar sampai di apertemen. Saat melangkah kakinya menyandung sesuatu dan membuatnya terjatuh.

Gubraaak

"Aow," Orihime meringis memegangi lututnya.

Seseorang tergelatak di tanah mengakibatkan Orihime terjatuh. Seorang pemuda dengan pakaian serba hitam terkulai tak berdaya. Rambut hitamnya berkilau terkena lampu taman. Orihime membelalakkan mata abu-abunya.

"S-siapa d-dia? ke-kenapa di si-sini."

Orihime mencoba mendekatinya dan melihat pemuda itu. Dlihatnya pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Dengan ragu-ragu Orihime menggoyangkan tubuh pemuda pucat itu.

"A-apa dia m-mayat?" Orihime merasakan kulit pucat itu.

"Dingin... tapi, kenapa nafasnya ada?" Orihime melihat dada pemuda pucat itu kembang kempis.

"Dia belum... ya belum mati. Mungkin... dia terluka atau entahlah. Sesuatu terjadi padanya. Bagaimana ini... apa aku harus menolongnya?"

Akhirnya Orihime memapah pemuda pucat itu ke apartemennya. Dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan akhirnya sampai di apertemennya. Pemuda pucat itu direbahkan di ranjang miliknya yang lumayan besar. Setelah memposisikan pemuda pucat dengan posisi yang nyaman, dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu.

"Fuuuiiihhh," Orihime merentangkan tangannya keatas.

Tak lama kemudian dia tertidur karena double capeknya. Bagaimana tidak setelah seharian bekerja dan memapah seorang pemuda ke apertemennya. Kuat benar, Orihime. ckckckck...

.

.

.

"Hei, onna!"

"nggg," Orihime menarik selimutnya dan menikmati kasurnya yang nyaman.

Sejak kapan Orihime pindah keranjang? apa dia berjalan sendiri? Tentu tidak. Saat pemuda pucat itu bangun dan berjalan keluar kamar, dia melihat gadis berambut orange tidur disofa. Dua tangan pucatnya mengangkat Orihime ke kamar dan merebahkannya di ranjang.

"Berapa lama kau akan tidur seperti ini!"

"Onna! cepatlah bangun," suara pemuda pucat meninggi.

Orihime mulai membuka mata abu-abunya setelah mendengar suara berisik di kamarnya. Tangan mungilnya mulai mengucek pelan matanya. Saat dia melihat sosok yang berdiri di depannya dengan dandanan aneh. Pemuda pucat itu terbungkus kain termasuk mukanya kecuali mata, kepalanya memakai topi pantai milik Orihime dan memakai kaca hitamnya juga.

"Kyaaaaa!" teriak Orihime sambil melompat dari ranjang seketika.

'Tch. Sinar mentari pagi ini menyakitiku,' batin pemuda pucat itu.

Semua kain, topi dan kaca mata yang pakainya dilepas. Kini wajahnya sudah kelihatan. Rambut hitamnya yang lembut, mata yang indah berwarna hijau emerald.

Orihime berdiri dan menelan ludah, "Ah... aku ingat sekarang. Kau yang kutolong semalam."

Pemuda pucat itu mendekatinya. Tangan kanannya memegang dagu Orihime sedangkan tangan kirinya dimasukkan di kantong celananya.

"Kulitmu tampak tidak segar, rambutmu kusut, dan matamu hitam," ucap pemuda pucat itu dengan datar.

Orihime memang butuh Istirahat setelah beberapa hari yang lalu memikirkan tentang Ichigo. Kesehatannya sendiri mulai diabaikan.

Pemuda pucat itu memakai kain lagi untuk menutupi tubuhnya dari sinar mentari yang masuk kedalam apertemen Orihime. Topi dan kaca mata hitam, dia kenakan juga.

Orihime berjalan menuju dapur, "Aku akan memasak, kau mau makan apa?"

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu makanan, makanlah!" seru pemuda pucat itu.

*Kita tahukan masakan Orihime yang aneh bin uaaannneeeh itu?*

Orihime mulai menyumpit makanan itu. Lidahnya mulai merasakan makanan yang dibuat pemuda pucat itu.

"Umm... enak. Tapi, masih enak masakanku." *gubrak. Author jatuh dari kursi.*

Setelah selesai makan, Orihime masuk ke kamar mandi. Pintu kamar mandi dibukanya dan mengambil pakaian dan memakainya. Semua sudah siap, saatnya Orihime berangkat kerja.

"Ano... umm..." Orihime menghampiri pemuda pucat itu.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"Ehm... Ulquiorra-san salam kenal, aku Inoue Orihime," Orihime memberinya senyum lembut.

'Senyum yang menawan,' inner Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra memberinya bungkusan kotak makan, "Bawa ini!"

Orihime mengedipkan matanya, "A-apa ini, Ulquiorra-san?"

"Ini kotak bekalmu, jangan lupa kau makan."

Kotak bekal itu berisi buah-buahan dan makanan yang menyehatkan. Ulquiorra membuatkan semua itu untuk Orihime yang telah menolongnya.

.

.

.

Orihime memakan bekalnya saat jam istirahat. Temannya yang lain melihat Orihime yang membawa bekal ke kantor. Padahal Orihime tak pernah membawa bekal sebelumnya.

"Sejak kapan, kau membawa bekal Inoue-san?" tanya pemuda blonde.

"Eh, Kira-san. Seorang teman membuatkan untukku. Hehehe... "

"Oh."

Orihime memakan bekalnya sampai habis. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya teringat akan pemuda bermata hijau emerald. 'Mata yang indah.' Orihime tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Orihime memasuki apertemennya dengan semangat. Gadis berambut orange panjang mencari keberadaan pemuda bermata hijau emerald. Namun yang dicarinya tidak ada di apertemen.

Lalu suara bel pintunya terdengar di telinganya. Orihime mengira itu Ulquiorra. Dengan berjalan cepat dia memegang knop pintu dan membukanya.

"Orihime..." Orihime membelalakkan matanya melihat pemuda berambut orange dan bermata coklat hazelt.

"I-ichigo," pemuda itu tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hime." Ichigo memberinya sebuket bunga lili putih.

tak ada jawaban dari Orihime

Ichigo memegang tangan mungilnya. Orihime hanya berdiri membatu melihat apa yang tak ingin dilihatnya lagi. Hatinya berkecamuk melihat pemuda itu lagi. Ada rasa benci dan senang di hatinya.

"Orihime, aku masih mencintaimu," ucap Ichigo lembut.

"I-ichigo... "

"Onna!" Suara datar terdengar dari belakang Orihime.

"Aku sudah lama menunggu," tambahnya.

Ulquiorra melihat Ichigo dan mendeathglarenya, "Siapa kau? apa kau ada perlu dengan Orihime?"

"Aku kekasihnya. Dan kau siapa?" jawab Ichigo.

"Tch, Orihime milikku tak ada seorangpun yang dapat memilikinya."

Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya, "Punya hak apa kau!" seru Ichigo marah.

Ulquiorra membalikkan tubuh Orihime dan mencium bibir lembut gadis berambut orange panjang. Seketika wajah Orihime merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kau lihat. Hubungan kami?" ucap Ulquiorra melepas ciumannya.

"Aku lihat. Maafkan aku salama ini Hime? aku telah menyakitimu dengan sengaja dan meninggalkanmu demi Senna. Maafkan aku..."

Orihime melihat Ichigo yang ada didepannya dengan tatapan iba.

"Jadi. sampai jumpa," kata Ulquiorra dingin dan menarik Orihime masuk kedalam lalu menutup pintu dengan keras.

"Tungg-" Ichigo melihat pintu itu tertutup dengan keras.

Dengan langkah gontai, Ichigo meninggalkan apertemen Orihime. Rasa bersalah pada gadis itu menjalar di hatinya. Apa boleh buat semua itu sudah **telat**.

.

.

.

"S-sejak kapan kau di dalam. Aku mencarimu di seluruh ruangan tapi kau tidak ada. K-kau... siapa kau se-sebenarnya?" Tanya Orihime ragu dan curiga.

Ulquiorra mengambil bunga yang ada di tangan Orihime dan membuangnya keluar lewat jendela. Dua tangan pucatnya dimasukkan di kantong celana dan berdiri menatap bulan di langit malam.

"Aku vampir..."

"... kau takut onna?" matanya menatap mata abu-abu.

Orihime berjalan mendekatinya, "A-aku... aku tidak takut."

'Mata yang indah.' Orihime menatap mata itu.

"Apa kau masih mengharapkan sampah seperti dia?" tanya Ulquiorra dingin.

Orihime mengeluh panjang, "Aku... aku sudah melupakannya."

.

.

.

"Hump," Orihime duduk di sofa setelah mandi pagi.

"Tubuhmu perlu istirahat onna. Kau terlalu strees," Ulquiorra duduk dibawah Orihime dan memijat kaki indahnya.

"Aah!" wajah Orihime memerah.

"Ulquiorra-san?"

"Cukup Ulquiorra, oke."

"Um... arigatao."

"Hmm."

.

.

.

Sejak kehadiran Ulquiorra di apertemennya. Kehidupan Orihime berubah menjadi kebahagiaan. Ulquiorra memperhatikan gadis berambut orange itu, walau sikapnya dingin. Merekapun berbagi kamar.

"Auggg," Orihime merenggangkan tubuhnya dan membuka mata.

"Tidur yang sangat nyenyak," gumamnya.

Orihime menguap dan melihat kesamping. Wajah tampan itu masih tertidur pulas. Rambut hitamnya menutupi sedikit wajah pucatnya. Matanya menatap pemuda itu. 'Aku terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini... ngeri juga membayangkan apa yang terjadi antara kami jika...' Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha sadar dari bayangan joroknya.

Orihime teringat sahabatnya akan main keapertemennya. Sudah menjadi jadwal bagi Tatsuki setiap hari libur pasti main ke apertemen Orihime.

"Tatsuki-chan pasti akan marah melihat ini... " gumam Orihime melihat Ulquiorra.

Nyut Nyut

Jari telunjuk Orihime memencet-mencet pipi pucat milik Ulquiorra. Orihime berusaha membangunkan Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, bangun."

"Ngg..."

"Hi~hi~hi~" Orihime tersenyum melihat Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra!"

"Hmm. Aku sudah bangun onna."

"Cepatlah bangun, Tatsuki-chan akan kesini. Aku takut dia akan marah melihat kita seperti ini."

Ulquiorra bangun dengan malasnya. Orihime menyeretnya masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Ini handukmu dan baju gantimu!" Orihime memberikannya pada Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra melihat kamar mandi itu, "Sempit ya?"

"Cepatlah Ulquiorra!"

"Kayaknya sempit kalo untuk berdua." serunya melirik Orihime.

*Kyaa. Sejak kapan Ulquiorra punya pikiran mesum**di cero ama Emospada*

"Bagaimana kalo saling merapat, pasti muat," tambahnya.

"Eh... umm. Apa yang kau pikirkan Ulquiorra," ucap Orihime blushing.

Orihime meninggalkan Ulquiorra di kamar mandi. Dia berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas air minum untuknya sendiri. 'Dasar memalukan.'

Tatsuki datang tanpa mengetuk pintu dan lansung masuk kedalam. Orihime kaget melihat sahabatnya sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Tatsuki-chan?"

"Siapa lagi, ha!"

"Eh, hehehe. Tidak, tidak ada." Orihime berbohong.

Ulquiorra keluar kamar mandi dan mencari Orihime. Rambutnya yang basah dilapnya dengan handuk.

"Onna."

Tatsuki mendengar suara laki-laki. Dan melihat Ulquiorra yang berdiri. Orihime berjalan mendekati Ulquiorra.

"ORIHIME! Siapa dia?" Tatsuki berkacak pinggang.

"Apa maksud semua ini!" tambahnya.

"Tatsuki-chan akan aku jelaskan... bla... bla... bla..." *author malas nulis hehehe**dasar malas*

Tatsuki mengerti apa yang diucapkan Orihime. Dia mengancam Ulquiorra bila menyakiti sahabatnya.

"Tch, merepotkan. Dasar manusia." kata Ulquiorra datar.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra selalu memperhatikan Orihime tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu. Hatinya bergetar saat dekat dengan Orihime. Kini benih-benih cinta tumbuh di hatinya dan Orihime.

Malam kian larut dan dingin. Ulquiorra merasakan dirinya mengalami krisis blood karena dua hari ini, dia tak meminum darah. Biasanya dia memesan darah dan mengetes darah itu dirumah sakit.*namanya juga vampir modern pengennya cari yang steril* Tapi hari ini dia lupa memesan.

Ulquiorra meringkuk di ranjang memeluk lengannya sendiri.

Orihime masuk kekamar, "Ulquiorra, apa kau sakit?"

"Keluarlah dan kunci pintu kamar dari luar," seru Ulquiorra dingin.

"Ulquiorra?"

"Cepatlah!" bentaknya, taring Ulquiorra mulai keluar.

"Tapi..." Orihime menyentuhnya.

"Stop. Jika kau disini kau akan terluka. Aku tak mau menyakitimu."

"A-apa! Apa maksudmu Ulquiorra!"

"Darahku tidak bagus, aku membutuhkan darah baru."

"Tapi k-kau akan... Ulquiorra minumlah darahku jika bisa membuatmu lebih baik."

Ulquiorra mulai mengerang menahan sakit yang amat menyiksa tubuhnya, 'Kenapa, kenapa aku tak bisa minum darah tanpa mengetes darah itu.'

"Aku tak bisa onna."

"Kenapa?"

Ulquiorra mencengkeram kuat kain sprei yang berwarna abu-abu. Orihime berlari kedapur dan mengambil pisau. Dengan berlari dia kembali ke kamar.

"Ulquiorra kumohon." Orihime menggores lengannya sendiri.

"Orihime!" pekik Ulquiorra.

"Darah ini untukmu..."

"... jika kau tak membutuhkan darah ini, aku tetap membiarkan darah ini mengalir."

Ulquiorra beranjak dari ranjang mendekati Orihime. Lengan Orihime yang berdarah mulai dijilatinya dan menyedot darah milik gadis berambut orange. Setelah dirasa cukup Ulquiorra mencium lengan itu. Seketika luka goresan itu sembuh dan hilang tanpa bekas.

Ulquiorra memeluk hangat Orihime, 'Aku menginginkanmu, bukan darahmu.'

"Bukan darahmu yang ku inginkan. Tapi kau," bisik Ulquiorra di telinga Orihime.

Mata abu-abu Orihime membesar dan mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar bisikan dari Ulquiorra.

"Onna, aku mencintaimu." Ulquiorra mengecup bibir mungil milik Orihime.

Wajah Orihime sudah merah seketika. Ulquiorra tersenyum melihat wajah gadis yang di hadapannya.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu," Orihime membelai pipi Ulquiorra.

Selanjutnya mereka saling berpelukan erat.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan minum darah darimu."

"Hmm, aku senang."

Mulai saat itu Ulquiorra selalu minum darah dari Orihime. Dan Orihime selalu menjaga kesehatannya dan memakan apa yang disarankan Ulquiorra demi kenyamanan pemuda pucat itu.

Fin

.

.

.

Pinginnya mau di bikin cerita luucu, eh malah jadinya begini. Aq harus banyak belajar lagi.

Untuk yang sudah review makasih banyak:

aRaRaNcHa, ayano646cweety, Cielheart Ie'chan, Kyo Tho, Amber Queen UlquiHime.

**Terima kasih untuk membacanya ...**

**Review Please ****


	3. My Junior is Sensei

**Just One-Shot UlquiHime Collection**

**Disclaimer *Tite Kubo***

**Note * Disetiap chapter menceritakan cerita yang tidak sama alias berbeda * **

**Title *My Junior is Sensei ***

**Warning * AU, OOC bgt ***

**aq ucapkan arigatao gozimasuta yang sudah review baik yang login maupun yang tidak login. Bagi yang login lihat inbox-nya.**

**. Toru Schiffer : makasih dan salam kenal.**

**. Relya Schiffer : makasih banyak. aq membuat nama Rioqu kuambil dari nama Orihime dan Ulquiorra*gak nyambung-disambung-sambungin*ini chap 3 udah updet.**

**Selamat membaca ...**

.

.

.

* * *

Ulquiorra Schiffer di kenal dengan kecerdasannya. Setelah lulus dari Lash Noches High School dia direkut menjadi sensei di Karakura Junior School. Sekolah yang amat terkenal dan berada satu lingkungan dengan Karakura High School.

Langkah kaki berlari kecil melewati koridor sekolah. Seorang gadis berambut orange panjang tengah mempercepat langkahnya menuju kawasan High School kelas 12-A. Mau tidak mau untuk mempercepat sampai tujuannya, dia harus melewati kawasan Junior School tanpa melewati lapangan yang luas.

Inoue Orihime selalu berangkat tepat waktu. Tapi hari ini, dia datang telat ke sekolah. Karena kesiangan bangun setelah semalamam mengerjakan tugas dari Szayel-sensei. Dengan memakai rok selutut bermotif bunga dan T-sirt biru laut di tambah syal yang menghiasai lehernya.

Di sekolah ini tiap hari sabtu, murid tidak memakai seragam sekolah melainkan bebas memakai pakaian apa saja yang penting sopan.

Beberapa murid Junior melihatnya. Mereka tak pernah melihat Orihime sebelumnya. Meskipun sekolah antara Junior dan High satu lingkungan, para murid tak pernah memasuki kawasan yang bukan kawasan mereka. Bangunan sekolah antara junior dan senior terpisah dengan ruangan aula yang di pakai untuk acara tertentu.

"Aku harus cepat sampai," gumam Orihime tanpa mempedulikan junior-juniornya yang menatapnya saat dia melintas.

Seorang pemuda keluar dari kelas 8-B membuka Handphonenya. Menu kamera di pilihnya. Dia berniat mengabadikan gambar taman yang ada di depan kelas. Kemeja putih sangat cocok di pakainya apalagi di padu dengan celana hitam.

Orihime melintas dan pemuda itu tak melihatnya.

BRUUK

Akhirnya dua insan dunia bertabrakan.

CKLIK

Tombol kamera terpencet tanpa di sengaja. Orihime jatuh terduduk. Rok yang di pakainya menyelingkap ke atas melihatkan CD ( celana dalam ) berwarna hitam.

"Tch, kau tidak apa-apa, onna!" tanya Ulquiorra datar. Mata hijau emeraldnya melihat gadis itu.

Rambut orange lambut dan panjang. Kulitnya seputih pualam, mata abu-abunya yang indah. Itulah yang ada di pikiran seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Orihime berdiri sambil merapikan pakaiannya, "Kau tidak punya mata. Jalan seenaknya," Omel Orihime padanya.

Ulquiorra melihat handphonenya. Gambar seorang gadis terduduk dengan rok yang menyelingkap terlihat cd hitam yang di pakainya.

"Apa yang kau lihat di handphonemu?" tanya Orihime yang curiga pada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu memperlihatkan hasil jepretan yang tak di sengajanya.

"Ehhh?" Orihime melebarkan matanya melihat gambar yang ada di handphone pemuda berambut hitam.

"Hapus itu, hapus!" serunya mendekati pemuda itu. Semburat merah di pipinya karena malu.

"Tidak, aku akan menyimpannya," Uquiorra menyeringai pada Orihime.

"Apaaa!" nada suara melengking dari Orihime membuat murid kelas 8-B melihat kearahnya. Ulquiorra melirik murid-muridnya. Dengan sedikit takut murid-muridnya kembali memperhatikan soal yang ada di papan.

"Jika kau ingin aku menghapusnya, kita harus ketemu lagi," ancam Ulquiorra sambil memasukkan handphonenya ke kantong celana hitamnya.

"Itu tak adil," Orihime tertunduk lemas.

Ulquiorra mendekatkan wajahnya di kepala Orihime yang tertunduk dan berbisik, "Jika kau tidak datang, aku akan menyebarkannya. Oke, aku kembali kekelas."

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuimu saat jam istirahat. Tapi jangan sebarkan foto itu," Orihime menggerutu dan menatap pemuda itu tajam.

"Aku tunggu di ruang aula," ucap Ulquiorra dingin.

Orihime melanjutkan jalannya menuju kelasnya. _'Argh. Aku tak percaya seorang junior berani mengancamku.'_

Ulquiorra berjalan masuk kedalam kelas. _'Aku tak percaya gadis itu membuatku penasaran. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya?"_

.

.

.

High School 12-A.

Orihime duduk di kursinya. Kepalanya di letakkan di meja. Nafas panjang sering di lakukannya. Membuang rasa kesal pada pemuda yang menabraknya.

"Arghhhh," Orihime mengingat kejadian yang tak menyenangkan menimpanya. Wajahnya terlihat tak bersemangat.

Gadis bermata violet mendekatinya, "Inoue kau kelihatan menyedihkan dan menakutkan."

Orihime tahu temannya sedang menggodanya, "Biarkan aku sendirian, Rukia."

"Tidak akan. Kau ingat saat aku merasa kesepian kau selalu menemaniku. Sekarang giliranku menemanimu. Ayo kita ke atap, lagian sekarang jam kosong."

"Tunggu rukia, ini tak seperti yang kau bayangkan," Orihime menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya.

_'Aku tidak percaya murid junior itu menyimpan fotoku dalam kondisi seperti itu. Aku harus menemuinya saat jam istirahat. Kalo diperhatikan murid itu lebih dewasa dari yang lainnya. Ah, kenapa aku malah memikirkan tentangnya. Bagaimana kalo teman sekelas melihatku menemui murid junior. Tapi, foto itu pasti akan di sebarkannya jika aku tidak menemuinya.'_

Ding dong.

Bel istirahat berbunyi di sekolah Karakura. Setelah semua teman sekelasnya keluar kelas. Orihime berjalan lemas menuju ruang aula yang sepi. Pintu ruang aula di bukanya dengan pelan.

Ulquiorra sudah menunggunya. Dia duduk di kursi dekat jendela sambil menikmati rokok mint yang di hisapnya. Mata hijau emeraldnya melirik ke arah pintu.

"Kau telat," ucapnya dingin.

Orihime menutup pintu. Mata abu-abunya terperanjat melihat Ulquiorra, "Ka-kau merokok di sekolah. Dasar murid bandel."

"Oh," Ulquiorra menghiap rokoknya lebih dalam.

Rokok itu di matikan di asbak putih. Dia berdiri berjalan dan mendekati Orihime yang masih berdiri di pintu. Tangan pucatnya menarik tangan gadis berambut orange panjang. Membawanya berjalan mendekati jendela.

"Kau datang telat, dan apa yang akan kau katakan?" pemuda itu menatapnya.

"Huh?" Orihime mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Katakan," paksa Ulquiorra.

_'Dia mengajak bertemu tidak untuk membahas masalah foto. Apa yang di inginkannya?'_

"Aku harus menunggu teman sekelas keluar semua, baru aku datang kesini. Aku tidak ingin terlihat menemui seorang junior sepertimu. Apa yang di katakan mereka nanti?" Orihime menjelaskan kenapa dia telat.

"Diamlah dan kita selesaikan sekarang juga," Ulquiorra megulurkan tangan pucatnya menyentuh rambut panjangnya.

_'Jadi ini yang di maksudnya mengajak bertemu? Dasar otak kotor.'_

Ulquiorra memiringkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Orihime yang sedikit gerogi.

"Hey... hentikan" pinta Orihime yang merasakan nafas Ulquiorra berbau mint menyapu wajahnya.

"Lihatlah, kupu cantik ini hinggap di rambut lembutmu," tangannya mengambil kupu yang ada di rambut Orihime dan memperlihatkannya.

Kupu yang cantik. Sayap berwarna hitam dan di selingi warna orange. Orihime melihat kupu yang dilihatkan pemuda yang ada di depannya. Seketika wajah orihime sudah memerah sempurna.

Ulquiorra melihat keluar jendela dan melepaskan kupu itu. Kupu terbang dengan bebasnya hinggap di pohon sakura dekat jendela di mana mereka berdua berdiri.

"Aku Ulquiorra Schiffer dan kau Inoue Orihime kelas 12-A. Benarkan?"

"Dari mana kau tahu ak-"

"Kau jangan takut untuk menemuiku," potong Ulquiorra.

"Huh?" Orihime semakin pusing memikirkan juniornya.

"Ini hanya... aku menyukaimu. Itu saja yang ingin aku katakan. Aku tak mau mengulang kata yang aku ucapkan," Ulquiorra menatap mata abu-abu.

"Eh?... oh," mendengar kata Ulquiorra membuatnya sedikit salting.

"Setiap jam istirahat kau harus kesini. Aku menunggumu. Tidak ada kata penolakan. Kau akan datang."

Suasana yang sepi membuat Orihime bergidik apalagi Ulquiorra menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. _'Sial, aku dipermainkan seorang junior. Sial... sial... sial...!'_

"I-iya!" Orihime mengeluarkan peluh di dahinya. Rambut orange panjang tertiup angin dari jendela memberinya rasa sejuk.

Orihime berjalan keluar meinggalkan ruang aula. Tangannya memegang wajahnya yng memerah akibat ucapan yang di sampaikan Ulquiorra.

_'Dia mangatakan menyukaiku. What the hell?'_

Ulquiorra yang masih berdiri dekat jendela tersenyum tipis. Dia mengutarakan perasaannya pada gadis yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak pertemuan mereka. Pertemuan yang kurang menyenangkan bagi Orihime. Dia mencari info tentang gadis yang bernama Inoue Orihime di file siswa High School.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian.

Atap sekolah tempat yang menyenangkan bagi sekelompok siswa. Mereka melakukan makan siangnya di atap dan saling bercerita. Ini sudah sekian kalinya Orihime tidak makan siang di atap sekolah.

"Orihime tidak ikut makan lagi," tanya gadis berpotongan tomboy pada Rukia.

"Dia sudah seperti ini sejak seminggu. Selalu menghilang saat jam makan, Arisawa."

"Mungkin dia pergi makan dengan teman cowoknya," kata Hinamori yang menyumpit sosis di kotak bekalnya.

Tatsuki memegang dagunya dan berpikir sebentar, "Tidak, itu tak mungkin. Dia pasti sudah bercerita kalo sudah punya cowok. Sepertinya ada yang di khawatirkannya."

Ruang Aula.

Orihime selalu datang menemui Ulquiorra. Mereka selalu makan siang bersama. Orihime banyak bercerita tentang teman-temannya dan pelajaran. Ulquiorra hanya mendengar cerita dari bibir yang terus bergerak.

"Ulquiorra, apa kau menyukai tempat ini?"

"Tempat ini sangat menenangkan, sepi tanpa suara yang mengganggu."

"Aku selalu makan siang di atap sekolah bersama teman yang lainnya," Orihime membayangkan dirinya bersama teman-temannya saat makan bersama di atap.

"Tch, kau tidak suka makan bersamaku?"

"Bukan begitu, bodoh," Orihime meliriknya.

Ulquiorra melihat Orihime, "Sebentar lagi jam istirahat selesai. Kau pergilah ke kelasmu."

"Ehm, bye..." Orihime melangkah kakinya menuju kelasnya. Pikirannya kini memikirkan sesuatu. _'Kenapa dia selalu keluar kelas dengan mudah. Dia mengatakan suka padaku. Tapi kenapa selalu mengganggu waktuku saja.'_

.

.

.

Hari sabtu yang sangat panas membuat Orihime sedikit gerah. Apalagi Tatsuki memintanya membantu membawa buku tugas yang di kumpulkan dan membawanya ke ruang guru. Tatsuki melihat temannya yang kegerahan. Dia mengajaknya lewat kawasan junior agar tak kepanasan menuju ruang guru.

Seorang pemuda duduk di kursinya mengajar pelajaran kimia. Mata hijaunya menangkap sosok gadis yang lewat depan kelas 8-B. Di amatinya gadis barambut orange panjang itu. Rambut lembutnya yang bergoyang mengikuti langkah kakinya membuat hati Ulquiorra berdesir meskipun melihat punggung gadis itu dari jendela.

Orihime dan Tatsuki sampai diruang guru. Mereka meletakkan tumpukan buku di meja Stark-sensei. Mereka berjalan keluar dari ruang guru.

"Orihime, kau kembali kekelas duluan. Aku pergi ke klub karate, aku sudah telat. Pasti mereka menungguku."

Orihime tersenyum, "Hmm, cepatlah."

Tatsuki berlari menuju tempat klub karate meninggalkan Orihime yang masih melihatnya. Orihime terlihat cantik dengan celana jins biru gelap yang memperlihatkan bentuk kaki yang jenjang. T-sirt berlengan panjang berwarna putih. Lehar panjangnya di hiasai kalung bergandul bulan dan bintang. Kakinya menapakkan di koridor kawasan junior menuju kelasnya.

"Hei! Lihatlah, ada gadis yang cantik lewat," seru murid Ulquiorra yang duduk dekat jendela.

"Iya, cantik banget. Itu gadis yang kemarin lewat dan menabrak Ulquiorra-sensei," bisik murid yang duduk di depannya.

Otomatis murid cowok kelas 8-B melihat keluar. Orihime berjalan dengan anggun dan tersenyum melihat juniornya. Ulquiorra melihat murid-muridnya melihat Orihime di luar kelas. Dia pun ikut melihat gadis itu.

_'Dia sangat cantik,'_ Ulquiorra menatap wajah yang kini tersenyum pada muridnya.

Dia berdiri dari duduknya melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Ulquiorra menghampiri Orihime dan menariknya membawa ke ruang aula. Muridnya hanya diam melihat sensei-nya membawa gadis itu pergi dari depan kelas mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime setelah mereka berada di dalam aula.

"Kenapa pakaianmu seperti ini," Ulquiorra memperhatikan pakaian Orihime.

"Apa ada yang salah. Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Tch, kau terlihat cantik dan sexy."

"Hanya itu?" Orihime sweatdrop mendengarnya.

Ulquiorra memeluknya dan menekankan bibirnya di bibir mungil Orihime. Dengan lembut dia menciumnya. Semburat merah di wajah Orihime merasakan sensasi yang di berikan pemuda itu.

"Kau sangat cantik, onna. Aku katakan yang sebenarnya," Ulquiorra kembali menciumnya dan lagi, lagi, lagi.

"Ulquiorra," Orihime berusaha menyadarkannya agar menghentikan ciumannya.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku. Aku sangat mencintaimu sejak kejadian itu," Ulquiorra menghentikan ciumannya.

"A-aku mencintaimu Ulquiorra," bisik Orihime.

Ulquiorra memeluknya erat. Kini dia mendengar Orihime mengucapkan kata '_cinta' _untuknya. Gadis yang menemaninya makan siang, bercerita tentang hal yang tidak penting padanya. Tapi dia selalu menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

.

.

.

"Ohayou! Rukia, Hinamori," sapa Orihime menghampiri dua temannya di gerbang sekolah.

"Ohayou, Inoue," balas mereka bersamaan.

Mereka berjalan kekelas, berjalan di kawasan senior. Orihime tak perlu melewati kawasan junior, karena hari ini dia tidak telat datang ke sekolah.

"Orihime apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Fisika," tanya Rukia yang ingin meminjam tugas Orihime.

"Ehm, semalam aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya."

Hinamori tertawa kecil melihat Rukia yang malas mengerjakan tugas. Rukia memincingkan matanya melihat Hinamori.

"Hei, Hinamori! Apa kau sudah mengerjakannya" tanya Rukia.

"Kemarin Toushiro mengajariku."

Mata Orihime melihat Ulquiorra yang berjalan dengan dua muridnya. Ulquiorra berjalan di depan sedangkan dua muridnya mengikuti di belakangnya. Orihime berusaha tenang dan berpura-pura tidak mengenal Ulquiorra.

"Sensei, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang gadis senior yang kemarin?" tanya salah satu muridnya.

"Aku perhatikan para gadis senior sangat cantik-cantik. Seandainya aku menjadi kekasih salah satu dari senior pasti menyenangkan," tambah murid satunya.

"Kalian masih kecil jangan sekali-kali menyintai seseorang yang lebih tua darimu," ucap Ulquiorra datar menasehati muridnya.

Telinga Orihime mendengar ucapan Ulquiorra yang bersimpangan dengan dirinya. _'jangan sekali-kali menyintai seseorang yang lebih tua darimu.'_ Hati Orihime bagai tersayat mendengar kata yang di dengarnya.

"Kenapa mereka berjalan di sini?" Rukia menggerutu melihat junior-nya melewati jalan kawasan senior.

Hinamori melihat Orihime yang terdiam, "Inoue, apa ada sesuatu?"

_'Dia tidak menyintaiku, dia hanya mempermainkanku saja.'_ Mata Orihime mulai berkaca-kaca. Dengan cepat tangannya mengusap matanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Inoue?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Orihime memasang senyum palsu.

.

.

.

Ruang Aula.

Sendirian.

Ulquiorra duduk menyilangkan kakinya. Asap rokok mengepul keluar dari mulutnya. Lima batang telah di hisapnya terlihat dari asbak di hadapannya. Putung rokok yang masih setengah memenuhi asbak.

"Kenapa dia tidak datang lagi?" Ulquiorra kesal menunggu Orihime yang tak kunjung datang.

Sudah dua hari ini Orihime tak datang menemuinya. Dirinya merasa dibohongi dan hatinya sakit mengingat ucapan Ulquiorra yang di dengarnya. Ulquiorra mengambil handphonenya dan menekan nomer Orihime.

_"Moshi-moshi."_

"Ini aku," suara Ulquiorra kesal.

_"Apa yang kau inginkan lagi."_

"Tch, aku menunggumu di sini."

_"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk murid junior sepertimu. Bye..."_

Tuuut tuuut tuuut.

Nada suara terputus dari ponsel Orihime.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Huh," Ulquiorra mulai mengetik pesan dan mengirimkannya pada Orihime.

Nada sms masuk di ponsel gadis berambut orange panjang. Jari lentiknya membuka sms yang masuk. Mata abu-abunya terbelalak melihat isi sms.

_Apa kau tidak perduli jika aku melakukan sesuatu pada fotomu._

"Ada yang salah, Inoue?" tanya Tatsuki yang duduk disampingnya melihat raut wajah temannya membaca sms yang masuk.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, anak bodoh!" seru Orihime marah dan meninggalkan atap sekolah tanpa memperdulikan temannya.

Ding dong

Bel pertanda jam istirahat sudah selesai. Jam pelajaran baru akan dimulai semua siswa berjalan memasuki kelasnya. Ulquiorra yang masih duduk di ruang aula berdiri beranjak dari kursinya.

"Sial, jam makan siang sudah habis."

Ulquiorra mengambil dasi hitamnya yang diletakkan di meja depannya. Tangan pucatnya terampil memakai dasinya di kemeja putih yang dipakainya sambil berjalan keluar aula menuju kawasan junior.

Orihime berjalan cepat memasuki ruang aula. Kosong. Tidak ada orang yang di carinya. Pikirannya tertuju kelas 8-B. Dimana didepan kelas itu dia bertemu dengan Ulquiorra.

Tanpa pikir panjang dia berlari ke kawasan junior. Jam pelajaran sudah di mulai. Koridor sekolah terlihat sepi. Kakinya berdiri di depan pintu kelas 8-B. Dengan amarah dia membuka pintu kelas itu.

"Mana yang namanya Ulquiorra Schiffer," teriaknya melihat penghuni kelas yang duduk di kursi masing-masing.

Hening

Semua mata penghuni dari kelas itu melihatnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Kalian tahu Ulquiorra Schiffer?" Orihime mencari Ulquiorra di antara murid.

Ulquiorra yang menghadap pada papan tulis membalikkan tubuhnya melihat gadis yang berdiri di antara pintu. Orihime berdiri membatu setelah melihat Ulquiorra yang berdiri di depan papan tulis. Pemuda berambut hitam itu bukan murid junior tapi seorang sensei yang mengajar di kelas junior. Orihime membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Rasa tak percaya hinggap di pikirannya.

Anggapannya salah besar. Menganggap Ulquiorra Schiffer sebagai junior-nya. Ulquiorra juga kaget melihat Orihime yang mencarinya di kelas.

"Kau idiot! Panggil dia Ulquiorra-sensei," seru kesal salah satu murid Ulquiorra.

_'D-dia sensei.'_

"Bodohnya aku," Orihime berlari meninggalkan kelas junior-nya.

"Orihime, tunggu," Ulquiorra berusaha menghentikan gadis yang berlari menjauh.

Ulquiorra melihat muridnya, "Kalian kerjakan soal di papan. Aku ada urusan sebentar."

Orihime berlari dengan mata berair menuju ruang aula. Setelah masuk ruangan, dia duduk dikursi. _'Aku tidak percaya ini, kenapa dia tak pernah bercerita padaku. Berarti selama ini aku berpacaran dengan seorang sensei.'_

Ulquiorra mencari Orihime di setiap koridor. Gadis itu tak ditemukannya. Aula. Ya, tempat dimana mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dengan cepat Ulquiorra menuju tempat itu. Tangan pucatnya membuka pintu.

"Inoue Orihime," panggilnya mendekati gadis itu.

Orihime hanya membuang muka tak mau melihat pemuda yang memanggilnya.

"Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya. Tapi tentang perasaanku itu benar dari hatiku. Lihatlah aku, Orihime?"

Orihime tetap tak maun melihatnya.

"Kau pasti marah tentang foto itu, tapi lihatlah," Ulquiorra melihatkan foto di ponselnya pada Orihime.

"Aku katakan hapus foto itu," suara lantang Orihime menatap Ulquiorra tanpa melihat foto.

"Tidak akan ku hapus foto ini," Orihime merebut ponsel Ulquiorra. Dengan cepat Ulquiorra menangkap tangan milik gadis yang di cintainya.

"I Love You. Dan lihatlah foto ini," Ulquiorra menyodorkan ponselnya pada Orihime.

Foto yang sudah di edit. Kini gambar foto tidak lagi melihatkan cd hitamya. Ulquiorra telah memotongnya. Foto itu terlihat seorang gadis yang manis berambut orange panjang dan bermata abu-abu. Orihime tersenyum melihat foto itu. Ulquiorra mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Orihime. Jarak mereka sangat dekat.

"Kau mengeditnya?" tanya Orihime memberikan ponsel itu.

"Hmm."

Ulquiorra merengkuh tubuh gadis yang dihadapannya, "Maaf, aku tak bercerita tentang diriku. Aku akan memberitahumu segalanya tentang diriku mulai saat ini."

"A-aku mencintaimu Ulquiorra," pipi Orihime merona merah menatap Ulquiorra.

"Apa kau memaafkanku, Hime?"

"Iya. Aku memaafkanmu, Ulquiorra-sensei." canda Orihime.

"Tch, jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Tetaplah memanggilku seperti biasanya."

Rasa senang membanjiri perasaan dua insan yang tengah berpelukan. Setelah Orihime lulus dari KHS. Ulquiorra melamarnya menjadikannya istri yang selalu di cintainya. Kehidupan yang bahagia selalu dirasakan mereka berdua. Dua tahun setelah pernikahannya mereka di anugerahi seorang anak perempuan yang cantik. Bayi yang sehat dengan kulit seperti pualam yang sama dengan Orihime. Rambutnya orange kecoklatan perpaduan antara orange dan hitam. Matanya seperti Ulquiorra hijau emerald. Mereka memberi nama Hanaka Schiffer yang artinya bunga yang cantik. Keluarga yang bahagia ditemani canda dan tangis seorang bayi yang hadir diantara mereka.

.

.

**Owari.**

.

* * *

Entah kenapa bikin fic ini ada cerita tentang bayi lagi. Tapi ya, sudahlah...

Arigatao, telah membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya ...

R E V I E W

R E V I E W

R E V I E W

REVIEW... ^_^


	4. Jealous

**Just One-Shot UlquiHime Collection**

**Disclaimer *Tite Kubo***

**Note * Disetiap chapter menceritakan cerita yang tidak sama alias berbeda * **

**Title : JEALOUS**

**Warning * AU, OOC bgt ***

AQ ucapkan banyak terima kasih yang sudah review baik yang login maupun tidak login. Review kalian sangat membantuku dalam membuat fic selanjutnya...

Amber Q.C.22, ayano646cweety, marianne de Marionettenspieler, Sara Hikari, koizumi nanaho, Nearly lan, Relya schiffer, keira Inoueschiffer, Yenni ( makasih infonya, aku akan mengecek setelah ngenet untuk log out. Kebiasaan di rumah tidak pernah log out. hehehe.. )

Happpy Reading...

* * *

**Ulquiorra POV.**

Kita sudah lama berteman sejak SMA. Dia mempunyai sifat yang unik, begitu juga dengan rasa masakannya. Saat ini aku berjalan ke stasiun. Sepulang kerja kami selalu bertemu di stasiun. Aku bekerja di perusahaan Lash Noches sedangkan dia sebagai staff di salah satu agensi. Ku lihat dia duduk di kursi stasiun. Dia sudah menunggu. Aku sedikit telat, biasanya aku selalu datang tepat waktu.

"Kau lama sekali," suaranya terdengar kesal melihatku datang terlambat.

Aku menatapnya dengan dingin dan tak keluar sepatah katapun dari bibirku. Sudah aku duga, dia sedang kesal padaku.

"Aku sudah menunggu setengah jam, kenapa kau telat?" tanyanya padaku.

"Dikantor ada sedikit masalah. Dan saat aku menghubungimu, kau tidak mengangkatnya." Aku menjelaskan padanya.

"Aku lupa membawa ponsel," dia menghela nafas.

Aku duduk disampingnya dengan pelan.

"Tidak dapat dipercaya, bagaimana kau membut seorang gadis menunggu lama?" dia menundukkan kepalanya melihat lantai stasiun.

Aku menatapnya lembut. Aku tahu dia sangat sedih bila menunggu lama. Apa lagi ditempat umum.

Dia adalah Inoue Orihime. Gadis berambut panjang berwarna orange yang mengisi hatiku. Kulitnya yang seperti pualam selalu di rawatnya. Mata abu-abunya yang selalu melihatku. Dan setelah lulus sekolah kami jadian. Dia adalah kekesaihku.

"Maaf.. sekarang kita akan kemana?" tanyaku sambil memegang tangannya yang lembut.

"Kemana! Aku lelah!" ucapnya tanpa melihatku.

Tidak seperti biasanya, dia selalu senang bila aku mengajaknya keluar. Tapi hari ini ada yang lain dari dirinya.

"Ulquiorra..." dia tetap tak menatapku.

Aku berdiri dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Wajah yang kurindukan setelah seharian kerja di kantor. Senyumnya yang selalu menyambutku saat kami bertemu. Kini tidak ada.

"Aku lapar," suaranya terdengar lagi di telingaku. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Ku tarik tangannya untuk berdiri dan membawanya ke toko donat dekat stasiun.

Kami telah berpacaran lama. Aku tahu kesukaannya. Donat. Kue yang paling di gemarinya selain makanan aneh yang di buatnya.

Dounat King

Aku memesan donat dan minuman cola. Kami duduk di pojok dekat jendela kaca. Seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan kami. Setelah menaruh pesanan di meja, pelayan itu kembali kedapur.

"Makanlah," aku menatapnya. Dia hanya menatap donat yang ada didepannya.

"Aku ingin kau menyuapiku," pintanya dengan terseyum lembut.

Senyum yang membuatku selalu luluh tak berdaya. Seperti biasa, saat aku mempunyai kesalahan, dia selalu memintaku untuk melakukan yang aku benci. Tapi aku tetap malakukannya, agar bisa melihat senyumnya.

**End POV.**

Ulquiorra memperlihatkan foto-foto yang diambilnya saat rapat di kantornya. Seperti biasa Orihime senang melihat foto-foto yang di perlihatkan Ulquiorra. Satu persatu foto itu dilihatnya.

"He~he.. wajahmu sungguh lucu!" Orihime melihat foto Ulquiorra yang berpose dengan rekan kerjanya.

Ulquiorra melihat Orihime yang tertawa melihat foto, "Apa yang kau katakan?"

Mata abu-abunya melihat gadis yang ada di foto. Dengan tersenyum gadis itu berpose menggandeng tangan Ulquiorra. Hati Orihime sedikit sesak melihat foto itu. Cemburu.

"Apa kantormu menyenangkan," tanyanya yang masih melihat foto.

Ulquiorra menggigit donatnya. Dia sedikit terkejut, Orihime menanyakan keadaan kantornya. Biasanya dia tidak pernah menanyakan keadaan kantor. Ada apa dengannya? Ulquiorra melihat Orihime yang masih menatap foto yang ada di tangannya.

"Tidak juga, terkadang aku merasa bosan," jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"Benarkah..." Orihime meletakkan foto di meja.

Ulquiorra menghentikan menggigit donatnya, "..." tangan pucatnya menaruh donat di meja.

_Manisnya_, inner Ulquiorra melihat Orihime. Dia menatap mata abu-abu yang sedang melihatnya, "Apa? Kau cemburu melihat foto itu."

_Shit up!_ inner Orihime. Dia membuang muka, "Aku ingin pulang."

_'Damn it!'_ batin Ulquiorra yang melihat Orihime sedikit marah alias cemburu.

O

o

O

Siang yang terik. Sinar matahari menyilaukan mata. Ulquiorra tengah duduk di atap kantor. Mata hijaunya melihat jalan raya yang terlihat dari atap gedung. Banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Suara klakson menambah keramaian jalan.

Seseorang berjalan mendekatinya, "Kau ada masalah dengan Orihime?"

Ulquiorra melirik sekilas temannya yang ikut duduk, "Hmm."

"Kasihan kau, Ulquiorra. Kau kurang romantis kali," canda temannya.

"Aku katakan padamu, Ggio. Jangan bercanda denganku," Ulquiorra sedikit kesal dengan Ggio yang menggodanya.

"Jangan emosi, aku hanya bercanda," Ggio melihat Ulquiorra.

"Beberapa hari ini, kami tidak saling bicara. Saat bertemu di stasiun, mengantarnya pulang ke apertemennya. Sama saja, dia selalu acuh. Waktu menonton film, dia malah tidur di bioskop. Dia juga tidak menawarkan untuk main ke apertemennya. Aku semakin bingung dengan sikapnya," cerita Ulquiorra panjang lebar.

"Kau harus peka terhadap perasaannya. Utarakan perasaan sayang atau cintamu. Jangan terlalu dingin padanya," nasehat Ggio.

"Aku mengerti," Ulquiorra menerima saran dari Ggio.

O

o

O

Siang berganti sore. Sinar matahari yang bersinar terang berubah senja. Seperti biasa, Ulquiorra menanti Orihime di Stasiun. Di kursi stasuin dimana mereka bertemu, Ulquiorra duduk dengan santai. Menanti Orihime pulang dari kantornya.

Dua orang melihat Ulquiorra duduk sendiri, "Ulquiorra!" sapa gadis berambut blonde. Ulquiorra melihat dua gadis menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya gadis itu.

"Jangan-jangan kekasihmu," tebak gadis berambut kehijauan.

"Hmm... kalian sendiri mau kemana?" tanyanya datar.

"Kami mau pergi shooping, apa kau mau ikut?" tawar gadis berambut blonde.

"Tidak," tolak Ulquiorra.

Berhubung mereka sekantor, yang dibicarakan masalah di kantor. Sesekali Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis mendengar cerita dari gadis berambut kehijauan.

Orihime melihat Ulquiorra yang tersenyum meskipun senyum tipis pada dua temannya. Dengan langkah malas, dia menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Ul-ulquiorra," panggilnya.

Semua mata melihat kearahnya. Orihime terlihat manis dengan gaya rambut yang diikatnya. Rambut orange panjang terlihat lebih rapi. Membuat wajahnya yang cantik terlihat jelas.

"Orihime," Ulquiorra manatapnya dengan tatapan berbeda. Baru kali ini rambut panjangnya diikat.

Orihime tersenyum melihat dua gadis yang bersama Ulquiorra, "Inoue Orihime, salam kenal."

Gadis berambut kehijauan membalas tersenyum, "Aku Neliel, dan ini Harribel. Kami teman sekantor Ulquiorra," Nel menunjuk Harribel.

"Kami duluan. Ulquiorra, Inoue," Seru Nel menarik tangan Harribel meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu.

O

o

O

Orihime berjalan keluar stasiun. Ulquiorra berjalan mengejarnya. Gadis itu tak memperdulikan Ulquiorra yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau bersikap aneh seperti ini lagi?" Ulquiorra melihat rambut orange yang diikat.

"Huh, aku tidak bersikap aneh," Orihime tetap berjalan di depan Ulquiorra.

"Lalu mengapa kau berjalan jauh dariku?" Ulquiorra memegang lengan Orihime.

"Dengarkan aku, Mereka itu teman sekantor. Aku bertemu dengan mereka tidak disengaja," Ulquiorra mencoba menjelaskannya.

"Dua gadis itu.. ada di fotokan?," tanya Orihime memastikan.

"Ya, dan mereka pergi untuk shooping,"

"Membosankan." seru Orihime menepis tangan Ulquiorra dari lengannya.

"Bosan?" Ulquiorra berdiri disamping kekasihnya.

Mereka berjalan menuju apertemen Orihime. Dalam perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Ulquiorra sesekali melirik Orihime yang mengacuhkannya. Setelah sampai di depan apertemen, Orihime melihat Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, kau tahu apa artinya!" Orihime menatap mata hijau emerald.

"Apa maksudmu, Hime," Ulquiorra tidak mengerti ucapan kekasihnya.

"Saat kau bersama temanmu tadi, kau terlihat senang. Dan apa kau juga senang saat bersamaku," seru Orihime kesal.

"Ulquiorra, kau yakin mencintaiku," Orihime meninggalkan Ulquiorra masuk kedalam apertemen tanpa mendengarkan jawaban Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra masih berdiri di depan apertemen. _'Kau tahu Hime, sampai kapanpun aku mencintaimu. Pintu hatiku tertutup untuk gadis lain. Hanya kau yang ada di hatiku. Untuk selamanya dan sampai kapanpun.'_

O

o

O

"Mungkin kalian harus putus dulu," ucap Ggio setelah mendengar cerita Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra melihat Ggio dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Idiot, aku tidak akan putus dengannya."

"Aku tahu kalian sudah lama pacaran. Tiga tahun, benarkan?" tanya Ggio.

Mereka duduk di kursi kerja masing-masing. Jarak meja kerja Ggio dengan Ulquiorra bersebelahan. Mereka bisa mengobrol saat bekerja.

"Dia menanyakan apa aku mencintainya? Dia juga bersikap aneh saat melihatku berbicara dengan gadis lain," Ulquiorra menghela nafas.

"Jelas saja, itu alami. Dia cemburu melihatmu," terang Ggio.

"Benarkah, sebelumnya aku juga punya pikiran seperti itu. Tapi, aku tidak yakin," Ulquiorra melihat Ggio yang berdiri dari kursi dan mendekatinya.

"Aku tahu kau, Ulquiorra. Dan aku tahu Orihime. Dia berubah karena kau juga yang memulainya. Sikapmu berubah padanya, dan itu membuatnya mengikuti sikapmu yang dingin dan acuh," Ggio memukul pelan bahu temannya.

O

o

O

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Orihime?" tanya Soifon, teman sekantornya.

Orihime tersenyum melihatkan rajutan yang dibuatnya. Soifon melihat rajutan syal yang hampir selesai itu.

"Kenapa kau tahan dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan cuek? Kau tahu ada yang menyukaimu sejak kau pertama kali bekerja di sini," Soifon kesal melihat sikap temannya yang berubah seperti Ulquiorra.

Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak pertama kali bekerja. Apalagi kekasihnya, Ggio yang sekantor dengan Ulquiorra. Dia tahu sifat kekasih Orihime dari Ggio.

Orihime tak menjawab pertanyaan Saifon. Dia sering mendengar ucapan Saifon yang bertanya seperti itu.

O

o

O

Hujan turun tanpa di undang. Karena musim hujan masih lama, Orihime tidak mempersiapkan payung untuk di bawa. Orihime melihat keluar, lewat jendela kantor. Hujan mengguyur kota Karakura.

"Apa kau tidak membawa payung juga?" tanya pemuda yang menghampirinya.

Orihime menoleh pada suara yang bertanya padanya, "Aku pikir tidak akan hujan. Jadi, aku tidak membawa payung."

"Aku juga tidak membawa payung. Kita bisa menunggu hujan reda bersama," pemuda itu membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Terima kasih Ishida," Orihime tersenyum padanya. Mereka duduk di kursi tunggu di depan kantor.

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai reda. Orihime mengambil tas kerjanya di kursi. Orihime melihat Ishida yang masih duduk. Pemuda bermata biru gelap tersenyum.

"Ishida, terima kasih menemaniku menunggu hujan reda. Aku pulang duluan," Orihime beranjak meninggalkan kantor.

"Inoue, mau ku antar?" tawar Ishida sedikit berteriak.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih." Orihime melambaikan tangannya.

Ishida teman sekantor Orihime. Dia sudah menyukai Orihime, sejak gadis itu mulai bekerja di agensi yang sama dengannya.

Sesampai di apertemen, Orihime melanjutkan rajutan syal yang sedikit lagi selesai. Sebuah syal yang berwarna hitam dan bertuliskan _UlquiHime_ dengan warna putih di ujungnya. Orihime melipat rapi syal itu. Dimasukkan dalam tas kertas yang bercorak garis warna-warni.

Malam beranjak menggantikan senja sore. Bulan dan bintang bersinar di langit. Dia bergegas keluar dari apertemennya menuju apertemen Ulquiorra. Dengan langkah riang dia sampai di depan apertemen kekasihnya. Dia berdiri sebentar. Dia berniat masuk memberi kejutan pada Ulquiorra. Niatnya diurungkan, dia berjalan menuju taman dekat apertemen Ulquiorra.

Taman yang sepi karena sudah larut malam. Sebuah kursi menjadi tujuannya untuk duduk. Tas kertas yang berisi syal di letakkan di sampingnya. Dia mengambil ponselnya.

O

o

O

Riiing Riiing Riiing

Nada ponsel Ulquiorra berdering. Dengan malasnya pemuda itu bangun dari tidurnya, mengangkat ponsel.

"Hallo."

_"Ah, Ulquiorra. Ini aku Orihime."_

Ulquiorra membuka matanya yang masih mengantuk, "Orihime."

_"Apa kau sudah tidur?"_

"Hmm."

_"Aku baru pulang dari rumah teman. Aku takut kembali ke apertemen sendirian. Bisakah kau menjemputku?" Orihime berbohong._

"Tunggu aku. Kau ada di mana?" Ulquiorra bergegas mengambil jaketnya.

_"Aku ada di taman dekat apertemenmu."_

Ponsel itu diletakkan di tempat tidur. Ulquiorra berdecak kesal pada sikap Orihime. Membuatnya khawatir. _'Apa yang dilakukannya malam-malam seperti ini. Kenapa tidak langsung masuk keapertemen. Tch.'_

Ulquiorra mempercepat langkahnya menuju taman. Dia melihat kekasihnya duduk sendirian di kursi taman.

"Akhirnya kau datang," Orihime berdiri melihat Ulquiorra mendekat.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung masuk kedalam apertemen? Sikapmu selalu aneh, seperti ini. Sudah cukup. Hentikan Orihime," Keluh Ulquiorra.

"Aku hanya ma-"

"Kau membuatku khawatir sekaligus membuatku bingung dengan sikapmu. Aku lelah menghadapimu seperti ini," Ulquiorra memotong kata Orihime.

Mereka berhadapan dengan saling menatap. Orihime melihat dalam mata hijau emerald. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat mata itu.

"A- apa kau membenciku?" tanya Orihime.

Ulquiorra tidak menjawabnya. Matanya masih menatap mata abu-abu. Orihime melemparkan tas kertas pada Ulquiorra.

Slap

Tas itu terlempar di wajah Ulquiorra. Orihime berlari meninggalkannya sendiri di taman. Dia berlari ke apertemennya sendiri.

Ulquiorra menangkap tas yang akan jatuh kebawah setelah mendarat di wajahnya. _'Apa ini?' _dia membuka tas yang ada di tangannya.

Tas yang berisi syal hitam yang di rajut Orihime. Bertuliskan namanya dan nama kekasihnya. Orihime berniat memberikannya malam ini, karena besok Ulquiorra ulang tahun. Ulquiorra melihat syal itu dengan sedih.

_'Apa yang aku lakukan padanya. Besok hari ulang tahunku, dia berusaha membuatnya untukku.'_

_O_

o

O

"Kini kau tahu, kau dalam masalah."

Ggio menatap temannya yang duduk di cafetaria kantor. Makanan yang ada di hadapan Ulquiorra tak tersentuh. Ggio memakan makanan yang di pesannya.

"Jangan katakan itu!" Ulquiorra menghembuskan nafas panjang.

_'Aku tahu, aku yang salah. Aku memang dalam masalah.'_

"Kau bodoh! Sungguh-sungguh bodoh," seru Ggio.

Ulquiorra hanya diam mendengar Ggio membodoh-bodohkan dirinya. Dia sadar karena kebodohannya membuat Orhime sakit hati.

O

o

O

Dua hari ini, hujan mengguyur kota karakura. Ulquiorra berlari dengan payung yang di bawanya. Stasiun, dimana dia dan Orihime selalu bertemu menjadi tujuannya.

Stasiun yang ramai membuatnya mencari Orihime. Dia melihat setiap sudut stasiun. Orihime tak kunjung kelihatan. Dia berjalan keluar dari stasiun. Saat berada di depan stasiun dia melihat gadis berambut orange panjang itu berdiri menanti hujan reda.

"Kau tidak membawa payung?" tanyanya mendekati gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya melihatnya tanpa tersenyum atau menjawab pertanyaannya. Mereka berdiri dengan diam. Hanya hujan turun yang menjadi pemandangan antara sepasang kekasih.

Hujan sedikit reda. Hanya gerimis yang terlihat. Orihime berjalan ditengah gerimis. Ulquiorra membuka payung transparan yang di bawanya. Dia berjalan di samping kekasihnya. Mereka berdua berjalan di bawah payung transparan. Ulquiorra melirik Orihime. Gadis itu tetap diam tak menghiraukannya.

"Ehm... maaf," Ulquiorra mengawali pembicaraan.

"Syal yang kau buat.. sangat indah. Aku menyukainya," tambahnya mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Orihime berhenti dan melihat Ulquiorra, "Ulquiorra, aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Orihime menatap wajah Ulquiorra.

Hening.

"Aku mencintaimu. Cintaku hanya untukmu," Ulquiorra merengkuh tubuh Orihime.

Seketika gerimis berhenti. Merasakan kebahagian antar mereka. Hati mereka yang mendung kini cerah kembali seperti saat ini. Matahari senja terlihat setelah awan hitam pergi.

Orihime memeluk tubuh Ulquiorra. Mereka tidak perduli, orang-orang melintas melihat mereka berdua. Mereka juga tahu ini jalan umum. Pasti mata yang melintas akan melihatnya. Mereka saling tersenyum, melihat orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Ulquiorra Schiffer tersenyum menatap Orihime. Senyum yang dirindukannya sudah kembali tersenyum lagi. Senyum yang membuatnya bertekuk lutut pada Inoue Orihime.

O

The End

O

* * *

Thanks readingnya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review...

Review


	5. My Geisha

One-Shot UlquiHime Collection

Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Title : My Geisha

Warning : au, ooc.

Note : Di chapter ini, aq terinspirasi dari film Geisha dan gambar di Google. Ulquiorra memakai yukata dan Orihime memakai kimono.

.

.

.

Selamat membaca \\ ^_^ /...

* * *

Malam beranjak meyelimuti langit kota Karakura. Sinar rembulan mulai mengintip dari awan. Ada kelembutan yang di pancarkan rembulan. Suasana sunyi mengelilingi rumah besar bergaya tradisional. Angin malam berhembus menerpa rambut hitamnya. Jendela yang terbuka membuat angin bebas masuk keluar.

Duduk bersimpuh dekat jendela, sosok pemuda berpakaian yukata hijau matang dan syal hijau muda melilit di lehernya. Memberikan kehangatan pada pemuda itu. Mata hijaunya melihat pintu geser. Seakan menanti kedatangan seseorang yang sudah mengganggu pikirannya. Membuat hatinya berdesir saat dekat dengannya.

Terdengar suara pintu geser di buka. Seorang pelayan membungkuk hormat pada tuan mudanya. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ulquiorra-sama dia sudah datang," ucap pelayan memberitahukan kedatangan seseorang pada anak tunggal dari keluarga paling terpandang.

"Suruh masuk," nada datar keluar dari bibir Ulquiorra.

"Hai," pelayan itu membungkuk dan mempersilahkan seseorang untuk masuk.

Seorang gadis berpakaian kimono bermotif bunga berjalan anggun masuk kedalam kamar. Rambut orangenya yang di gelung keatas dan di beri hiasan jepit bunga. Tusuk konde bergandul di sematkan pada gelungan rambutnya. Leher jenjangnya terlihat jelas. Wajahnya yang dimake-up sederhana manambah kecantikan tiada tara. Bibir tipisnya di beri sentuhan lipstik merah chili. Terlihat menggoda. Sebuah Gu-zheng dipegang dua tangannya.

Setelah dia masuk. Pelayan itu meninggalkan tuan-mudanya berdua dengan gadis itu. Gadis itu duduk di hadapan Ulquiorra. Gu-zheng yang di bawanya di letakkan di depannya.

Kamar yang bernuansa hijau selalu menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka. Sebuah futon tertata rapi. Lantai kayu yang menjadi pijakan. Meja berkaki pendek di sudut kamar berhias bunga lili putih. Sebuah lemari dari kayu berdiri megah dan besar. Sebuah kaca cermin yang dibingkai dari kayu berukir menggantung di dinding kayu.

"Bagaimana kabar anda, Ulquiorra-sama?" tanya lembut gadis itu.

Ulquiorra menatap wajah cantik itu. Dia diam.

Sebuah senyum manis terlihat di bibir gadis itu. Dia tahu pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Keheningan selalu mengawali pertemuan mereka.

Suara yang lembut dan berharmoni keluar dari Gu-zheng. Jemari lentiknya memetik senar dengan lihainya. Dia adalah seorang Geisha yang bernama Inoue Orihime. Ulquiorra memilihnya karena dia bukan Geisha sembarangan. Meskipun bekerja sebagai Geisha, dia tidak akan menjual tubuhnya pada semua laki-laki demi uang. Inoue Orihime, menganggap seorang Geisha adalah pekerja seni. Bukan tubuh yang di pamerkan, tapi keterampilan dalam seni yang di lihatkan. Selain memainkan Gu-zheng, dia pandai dalam menari, merangkai kata-kata menjadi kalimat yang indah.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan seorang Danna?" tanya Ulquiorra datar.

Orihime menghentikan jari lentiknya memetik Gu-zheng. Mata abu-abunya menatap wajah pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa anda menanyakan masalah yang bukan urusan anda?" balas tanya Orihime.

"Tch, apa kau tidak suka!" ucap Ulquiorra dingin.

Orihime tersenyum, "Bukan begitu, hanya saja-"

"Aku yang akan menjadi Danna-mu," Ulquiorra memotong ucapan Orihime.

Mata abu-abunya membelalak, "Ap-apa maksud anda, berkata seperti itu?" Orihime terkejut mendengarnya.

'Dia tidak sekedar cantik, tapi membuatku ingin menjadikan dia milikku seorang saja.' Batin Ulquiorra. Sungguh egois memang. Tapi hasrat yang di miliknya sangat kuat. Perasaannya tumbuh seiring gadis bermata abu-abu sering datang.

Seorang Geisha harus mempunyi Danna untuk dirinya. Jika dia tidak mempunyai seorang Danna, hidupnya akan di anggap murahan. Bukan sembarang orang yang bisa menjadi Danna bagi seorang Geisha.

.

.

.

Sejak pertemuan mereka pertama kali di jembatan. Ulquiorra tertarik dengannya. Orihime berdiri di jembatan melihat matahari yang terbenam. Gu-zheng itu di mainkannya. Ulquiorra memejamkan mata hijaunya. Menikmati suara petikan senar dari jari lentiknya.

Mulai dari itu. Ulquiorra selalu menyuruhnya datang kerumahnya untuk menemaninya atau sekedar bercerita tentang kehidupan gadis itu.

Selain bekerja menemani Ulquiorra, tiap malam Orihime bekerja di klab malam. Banyak pemuda atau pria kaya yang mendekatinya. Mereka berlomba ingin menjadi Danna-nya. Orihime selalu menolak mereka dengan sopan.

.

.

.

"Apa kau menolaknya, Orihime. Aku tidak mau mendengar kata 'tidak'. Semua kata yang aku ucapkan merupakan perintah untukmu. Kau tahu siapa aku kan?" Ulquiorra beranjak dari duduknya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Orihime. Tangan pucatnya terulur. Seakan menyuruh Orihime menggapai tangannya dan ikut berdiri.

Dengan pelan Orihime menggapai tangan Ulquiorra dan berdiri. Mereka saling berhadapan dan jarak mereka sangat dekat. Mata hijau itu manatap mata abu-abu. Tatapan yang dingin dan angkuh dapat di lihat Orihime.

"Kau harus berhenti dari pekerjaanmu. Kau hanya boleh tampil di hadapanku," tangan kiri Ulquiorra memegang dagu Orihime.

"Aku perlu waktu.. untuk memikirkannya," pinta Orihime yang menatap mata hijau.

Ada perubahan yang dilihatnya dari mata hijau yang menatapnya. Ketulusan dan kehangatan yang terpancar.

"Tidak ada waktu. Kau hanya bisa menjawab 'ya'," Ulquiorra menolak mendengar kata 'tidak'.

Ulquiorra merapatkan jarak tubuhnya. Dia melihat Orihime yang berdiri diam. Mata mereka masih saling beradu. Senyum tipis atau bisa di bilang seringai muncul dari bibirnya. Orihime merasakan nafas yang membelai wajahnya. Aroma tubuh yang sensual membuat Orihime diam membatu.

"Apa kau mengerti? Dan sekarang jawablah," bisiknya pada Orihime.

Orihime menatap lekat wajah yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Rambut hitam yang lembut. Mata hijau bagai batu emerald yang indah.

"B-baiklah," jawabnya singkat.

Ulquiorra memiringkan kepalanya. Bibir merah itu di kecupnya dengan menarik dagu Orihime mendekati bibirnya. Orihime memejamkan matanya. Tangan kanannya memegang yukata milik Ulquiorra. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang syal hijau muda.

Mata hijau menatap wajah Orihime. Bibir merah itu sedikit terbuka. Ulquiorra menciumnya dan merasakan bibir lembutnya. Lalu tangan kanannya melingkar di pinggang Orihime.

"Aku ingin kau tinggal bersamaku," ujar Ulquiorra setelah melepas bibirnya dari bibir merah.

"Hai, arigato Ulquiorra," senyum hangat terulas di bibir merahnya.

Orihime tetap menjadi Geisha. Tapi.. dia tidak mempertunjukkan seninya di hadapan umun. Hanya menunjukkan pada Ulquiorra. Ya, Orihime adalah Geishanya Ulquiorra seorang.

.

Owari

.

* * *

Gomen bila chap ini tidak panjang seperti chap sebelum2nya. Kuharap reader tidak kecewa*pupy eyes*

**Keterangan :**

**Gu-zheng** : Alat musik yang di petik. Kalo di sini disebut kecapi.

**Danna** : Dengan membayar uang yang telah di tentukan pihak penampung Geisha, dia bisa mendapat seorang Geisha menjadi miliknya.

**Untuk yang sudah REVIEW aq ucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih**. Review kalian menjadi semangat bagiq.

_Relya schiffer, Amber Q.C.22, ayano646cweety, marianne de Marionettenspieler, Sara Hikari, koizumi nanaho, Nearly lan, keira Inoueschiffer, UlquiHime. Arigato Gozimasuta._

Please reader, Setelah baca jangan lupa tinggalkan saran, kesan, atau pesan.

.

R E V I E W

.

~Chai Mol ~


	6. Secret

One-Shot UlquiHime Collection

**.**

Bleach punya Tite Kubo

**.**

Title : CECRET

**.**

Warning : au, ooc. ALL

**.**

Happy reading o_o

**.**

* * *

Orihime bekerja sebagai asisten pimpinan di perusahaan yang terbesar di kota Karakura. Sejak digantinya pimpinan yang lama dengan pimpinan baru, dia tidak bisa bekerja dengan tenang. Apalagi, dia mengenal pimpinan barunya yang tak lain Ulquiorra Schiffer. Mereka sudah kenal sejak mereka berada di bangku kuliah.

Pesta penyambutan pimpinan baru-pun di adakan di hotel berbintang. Semua staf menikmati pesta, kecuali wanita bermata abu-abu. Pikirannya melayang. Seorang wanita berambut pirang menghampirinya. Dan membawakan segelas minuman.

"Orihime," panggil si rambut pirang.

Orihime tersadar dari pikiran kosongnya, "Harribel, kenapa kau kesini?"

"Aku bosan menikmati pesta ini. Dan kau.. kenapa tidak bergabung dengan yang lainnya?" Harribel meyodorkan minuman padanya.

Orihime menerima dan meminumnya sampai habis, "Ano.. aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang."

"Oh, aku mengerti."

Orihime meninggalkan Harribel untuk berpamitan dengan pimpinan barunya. Dia hanya ingin meninggalkan pesta dan segera pulang.

Ulquiorra duduk sendiri. Sebenarnya dia muak dengan acara yang namanya pesta. Baginya hanya sampah. Kegiatan yang tidak ada gunanya.

Orihime berjalan menghampirinya. Setelah dekat dan berdiri di depannya, dia melihat Ulquiorra sedang memainkan jarinya di lingkaran gelas yang di pegangnya.

Mata emeraldnya melihat wanita yang berdiri didepannya. Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. Ada rasa menggelitik di hatinya. Dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan wanita. Karena mereka membosankan dan akan mengganggu hidupnya. Tapi, wanita berambut panjang orange itu selalu ada dihatinya. Meskipun mereka berpisah setelah lulus dari kuliah.

"Schiffer-san, ano... um," Orihme merasa canggung setelah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu.

"Tch, kau tak pernah berubah. Masih sama seperti dulu. Duduklah."

Orihime duduk dengan hati-hati dan pelan. Ulquiorra mengambilkan minuman di meja untuknya.

"Maaf, um.. aku tidak minum," Orihime menolak.

Mata emerald melihatnya, "Apa begini caranya, menyambut seseorang yang saling kenal."

"Bu-bukan begitu. Ada... seseorang menungguku di rumah."

"Oke, tapi aku ingin kau minum satu gelas saja. Setelah itu kau boleh pulang."

"Hai," Orihime menerima tawaran dari Ulquiorra.

Seringai terlihat di bibir Ulquiorra. Seperti ada udang di balik rempeyek*ralat* batu. Dia tahu, akan terjadi sesuatu setelah Orihime meminumnya. Karena sedikit saja wanita itu minum, dia akan mabuk karena tidak terbiasa.

Orihime merasa ada sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya. Dia melihat Ulquiorra berseringai kepadanya. Mata abu-abu berkedip pelan. Tak lama kemudian dia merasa tubuhnya melayang seperti di awan.

Dengan tenang Ulquiorra membawanya keluar dari pesta. Dia membuka pintu lift menuju lantai empat yang di tinggalinya. Orihime sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

Tangan kirinya memencet tombol lift. Dan tangan kanannya memegangi tubuh Orihime. Setelah sampai dilantai empat, pintu terbuka. Dia berjalan di lorong menuju kamarnya dan masuk kedalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah membuat mentari pagi bebas mengedarkan sinarnya ke kamar hotel berbintang melalui jendela kaca besar. Membangunkan Ulquiorra Schiffer dari tidurnya. Mata emeraldnya mengerjap. Dilihatnya wanita yang tidur di lengannya. Dia berhati-hati menarik lengannya dan bergerak menuruni tempat tidur. Karena tidak ingin membangunkan wanita yang sedang tidur pulas. Dia duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur.

Wajah yang cantik. Rambut panjang terkibar bagai senja yang membentang di tempat tidur. Kamar itu terasa dingin karena AC yang menyala. Tangannya memeluk selimut, membuat tubuhnya yang tidak memakai sehelai benang menjadi hangat.

Ulquiorra menikmati pemandangan di tempat tidur dengan senyum yang tidak pernah dibayangkan orang lain, selain dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin melihat pemandangan ini sesaat melainkan untuk selamanya. Dirinya tidak menyangkal, menikmati kenikmatan semalam dengan wanita yang dicintainya. Dia juga cemburu jika melihat wanita yang ditatapnya bersama dengan seseorang yang mengikatnya.

Wanita itu menggeliat dan memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Ulquiorra. Punggungnya terekspos. Membuatnya bergidik merasakan dinginnya kamar. Dipeluknya lebih erat selimut yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Ulquiorra mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat. Dikecupnya punggung yang terlihat dengan lembut. Pemilik punggung-pun merasakan geli. Dibukanya mata abu-abunya dengan pelan dan memutar tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum.

"Ohayou, Onna."

Ulquiorra menghela napas dalam kepuasan, dia mencoba untuk memeluknya. Dia menaiki tempat tidur lagi. Menarik selimut dari wanita yang dipanggil 'Onna'. Hanya dalam satu tarikan, selimut itu meninggalkan tubuh yang molek.

"Onna, apa kau tahu? Sampai saat ini dan sampai kapanpun, aku masih tetap mencintaimu," bisiknya lembut.

Pemilik rambut panjang orange tersenyum. Jemari tangannya membelai wajah pucat dengan lembut. Tersemat di jari manisnya cincin pernikahan. Mata abu-abunya melebar melihat cincin itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ulquiorra datar.

"Ul-ulquiorra, yang ki-kita lakukan saat ini a-adalah kesalahan."

Ulquiorra menatap wajahnya, "Aku tidak mengaggap ini kesalahan. Tapi, ungkapan cinta kita," ucapnya dingin.

"Ulquiorra, l-lupakan kejadian semalam. A-aku sedikit mabuk dan aku harus pulang. Hari ini, hari terakhir aku bekerja denganmu." seketika itu, Orihime ingin berhenti bekerja. Dia tidak mau ada kesalahan lainnya bila tetap bekerja dengan Ulquiorra.

"Mungkin kau bisa melupakan kejadian semalam. Tapi aku tidak."

"Aku mohon.. lupakan."

"Apa kau takut dengan dia!" ucapnya penasaran.

Hening

"Kau ingat! Saat kau memilih bekerja di luar kota Karakura tanpa memberitahuku. Aku sangat bersedih kehilanganmu dan... dia datang." mata abu-abunya meneteskan air mata mengenang peristiwa yang menyakitkan hatinya.

"Tapi kau masih mencintaiku. Aku tahu dari matamu. Kita bisa bersama lagi dan kau bisa berpisah dengannya," teriak Ulquiorra dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku tidak bisa," isak Orihime dalam tangis.

Tangan Ulquiorra membingkai wajah Orihime. Dikecupnya mata abu-abu yang berair. Dirasakan air yang berasa lembut dengan ibu jarinya.

"Inoue Orihime, lupakan sejenak tentang dirinya. Aku ingin menikmati waktu saat kita bersama untuk terakhirnya," ujar si rambut hitam sedikit memohon.

"Kumohon... dia pasti menungguku," abu-abu menatap mata emerald.

"Tidak usah banyak alasan. Dan sekarang tersenyumlah untukku," si emerald memotong kata Orihime sebelum dia membuat alasan yang tidak di sukainya.

Bibirnya menekan bibir Orihime dengan lembut. Merasakan kenyal bibir yang merah dan melumatnya. Orihime membalasnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Ulquiorra berseringai melihatnya. Nafas mereka saling memburu seakan berlomba siapa yang akan menang. Mereka terbawa hasrat yang menggelora. Lidah mereka saling bermain di mulut. Orihime menghisap lidah Ulquiorra yang mempermainkan lidahnya. Erangan terdengar di telinganya. Ulquiorra membalasnya. Menghisap lembut lidah Orihime. Setelah puas dia menciumi leher. Orihime terengah-engah. Mereka berdua telah hanyut dengan keindahan bercinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Inoue Orihime duduk di kursi ruang tamu, menunggu sang suami tiba di rumah. Dia duduk diam. Pikirannya melayang mengingat kejadian yang akan mengakibatkan rumah tangganya hancur seketika bila sang suami tahu. Dia ingin melupakan kejadian saat dia berada di hotel bersama Ulquiorra pimpinannya sekaligus kekasihnya sewaktu kuliah. Setiap kali dia sendirian, kenangan itu mengganggu pikirannya. Dia merasa bersalah telah mengkhianati janji pernikahannya. Tak terasa air matanya mengalir di pipinya.

"Tadaima," seru seseorang yang masuk kedalam rumah.

Mendengar suara yang tak asing, dia beranjak dari duduknya. Diusapnya air mata yang mengalir dengan cepat sebelum orang itu tahu. Dia berhenti ketika orang itu berdiri di depannya. Dia bertanya dalam hati. Bagaimana kalo dia tahu? Aku tidak ingin dia merasa sedih atau kecewa karena aku. Dia merasakan tatapan orang itu yang sedang melihat mata sembabnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suaranya dingin tapi khawatir.

Orihime memberanikan menatap mata hitamnya, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Byakuya-kun."

"Aku mencintaimu, Hime."

Senyumnya seperti matahari di pagi hari musim dingin, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Orihime menghela nafas. Dia akan menyimpan rahasia besar yang membuatnya bahagia walaupun satu malam*kayak lagunya melinda, ne* sekalipun kesedihan bila melihat suaminya. Byakuya memeluknya dan mencium keningnya.

Ulquiorra Schiffer, orang yang sangat berarti buat Orihime meskipun mereka tidak bersama.

Inoue Orihime, sampai kapanpun dia akan menjadi wanitanya Ulquiorra.

**.**

**The end**

**.**

* * *

Buat yang udah Review, **Arigataou Gozaimasuta***nunduk dengan dalam. Bila masih kependekan atau ada kesalahan **Gooomeeen...**

**Balasan Review :**

Hime Korosaki : _Gomen klo puendek._

Sara Hikari : _Manis ya, asal gak di kerubutin semut aja hehe...*di tendang sampai ancol_

kuraishi cha22dhen : _Oyi-oyi. Pendek ya? *garuk2 kepala. Otakku gak mau kerja jadi pendek deh. Gomen._

Rigel Pendragon Draven : _Gak papa. Yang penting baca. Aq juga pingin buat fic shounen, tpi belum kesampaian. TanggunganQ msh banyak buat ngelarin fic yg aku bikin._

Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki : _Chap sekarang udah agak panjang. Klo chap tnt MY GEISHA memang pendek krn udah mentok otakq*diinjeksi vitamin otak_

marianne de marionettenspieler : _udah belum trnsfer oleh2nya? hehe... _bercanda.

Amber Q.C.22 : _Pngennya panjang, Tpi udah ngureg jidat gak keluar2. Jadinya segitu, Gomen._

koizumi nanaho : _Yoi keren ya? aku senyum geje bila ngeliat_

ayano646cweety : _Sudah tahu ya? Geisha ama yang ada pas malam2*di bogem_

Aam tempe ga log in : _Aq sudah usaha bikin fic yg nice. Inilah hasilnya*dongak keatas_

SasuHina-UlquiHime FC : _Makasih pujiannya dan semangatnya._

Relya schiffer :_ Jgn ngebayangin UlquiHime aja, tpi lihat di Yahoo ada kok gambarnya. Keeerrreeen BGT!_

UlquiHime :_Iya, Aq lihat di Yahoo bkn Google. Gamb. memang krn abis. Aq senyum2 sendiri ngelihatnya. So sweeeaaat..._

Keira Chan : _Dah Aq updet!_

Kyo-Kun :_ Thank's_

Red Line : _GPP. Aq dah lanjutin ne.._

Ree Kie : _Gimana, udah bisa msknya. Kbarin aq ya?_

FayFay-alineluzza ga login : _Thank's kalo menyukainya._

Setelah baca jangan lupa tinggalkan saran, kesan, atau pesan. **Please...**

.

**R E V I E W**

**.**

**~Senyum Hangat by Chai Mol ~**


	7. Love From Friends

**Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**.**

**TITLE : LOVE FROM FRIENDS**

**.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, ABAL, ALL**

**.**

**Happy reading... ((o_o))**

**.**

* * *

Inoue Orihme menatap dirinya di cermin dengan gembira. Dengan T-sirt warna pink bergambar boneka beruang timbul dan rok bermotif bunga kecil di atas lutut. Dia tidak percaya, dia akan berkencan dengan Ichigo. Dia berputar-putar dan tersenyum. Dia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangannya. Ponsel di meja rias di sambarnya. Menghubungi sahabatnya. Dia menceritakan semua tentang Ichigo yang mengajaknya kencan.

Sahabatnya bisa melihat kegembiraan Orihime tanpa melihatnya. Mereka bersahabat sejak mereka masih kecil. Selama bertahun-tahun dia selalu menemaninya dalam bahagia atau sedih. Sejak memasuki SMA, Orihime menyukai taman sekelasnya yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki.

Orihime mendesah, memikirkan sahabatnya. Kenapa sahabatnya tidak tertarik dengan seorang gadis. Apakah dia _'seorang gay'_. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran buruk tentang sahabatnya. Tak lama kemudian pintu apertemennya di ketuk dari luar. Dengan senyum bahagia, dia buru-buru membuka pintu.

"Hai!" sapanya pada Orihime.

"H-hai, Kurosaki-kun."

"Apa kau sudah siap?"

"Hmm."

Mereka berjalan menjauh dari apertemen. Tangan mereka terjalin. Tujuan mereka adalah bioskop. Mereka sangat menikmati kencan mereka. Hari-hari mereka sangat menyenangkan.

Enam bulan.

Hubungan mereka berjalan lancar. Orihme tetap berhubungan dengan sahabatnya. Meskipun tak seintens dulu. Saat tidak ada kencan dengan Ichigo, dia bermain ke apertemen sahabatnya yang tak jauh dari apertemennya.

**~O0O~**

Kelas 1-3 kedatangan murid baru. Namanya Rukia Kuchiki. Rambutnya hitam pendek dan matanya berwarna violet. Badannya tidak tinggi, alias mungil.

Orihime mempunyai teman sekelas bernama Tatsuki Arisawa. Dia juga berteman dengan Rukia, murid baru. Sahabatnya tinggal di kelas lain. Biasanya dia menemui sahabatnya di atap sekolah saat jam istirahat. Sahabatnya tidak suka membaur dengan murid lainnya. Dia akan menghabiskan waktu di atap sambil membaca buku kesukaannya.

Dua bulan kemudian.

Jam sekolah sudah berakhir. Orihime memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas. Ichigo menghampiri dan membantunya. Mereka berjalan keluar kelas. Ichigo menggandeng tangannya dan mengajaknya ketaman Karakura.

Taman Karakura.

Orihime duduk disampingnya. Dia bercerita tentang masa depan hubungan mereka. Berkhayal tentang kehidupan setelah menikah dan mempunyai anak. Ichigo hanya diam mendengarkannya. Dia mencintai gadis bermata abu-abu dan...

Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Orihime. Tatsuki bercerita padanya, melihat Ichigo dengan Rukia berduaan. Dia ingin menanyakan kebenaran kabar yang didengarnya pada Ichigo. Mata abu-abunya melihat pemuda bermata hazlet. Tapi...diurungkan niatnya untuk menanyakan kabar itu. Mengambil nafas panjang dan membuangnya. Dia akan berpura-pura tidak mendengar kabar itu. Meskipun ada rasa sakit di hati.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Ichigo mengantarnya pulang ke apertemennya. Namun Orihime menolaknya. Dia beralasan masih mempunyai urusan. Padahal dia ingin menemui sahabatnya. Akhirnya mereka berpisah di taman. Ichigo melangkah pulang kerumahnya. Sedangkan dirinya menuju apertemen sahabatnya.

Apertemen mewah. Orihime mengetuk pintu. Mendapati pemuda berdiri membuka pintu dari dalam. Orihime tersenyum dan memeluknya. Sudah seminggu mereka tidak bertemu. Pemuda berkulit pucat dan bermata emerald melihatnya tenang. Tangannya terselip di kantong celana putihnya. Rambut hitamnya basah aroma mint tercium, menandakan dia habis mandi.

Orihime masuk kedalam. Dia merindukan tempat ini. Tembok bercat putih. Tirai jendela berwarna hijau. Tempat yang bersih, rapi dan nyaman. TV flat datar diatas meja. Sofa bed berwarna putih tulang. Tidak pernah berubah. Berbeda dengan apertemen kecil miliknya.

"Aku sangat merindukan tempat ini," Orihime merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa bed. Tangannya melayang diatas kepalanya.

"Ada angin apa, kau kesini?" tanya sahabatnya.

Orihime mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat sahabatnya berdiri dengan tangan terselip di kantong celana. Alisnya terangkat ke atas.

"Kau tidak suka aku datang? Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra Schiffer, menatapnya. Dia tahu sahabatnya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Dia berjalan menuju dapur. Sebuah minuman botol di bawanya dan disodorkan pada sahabatnya.

"Ulquiorra... apa pendapatmu tentang diriku?" Orihime merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Tangannya mengambil botol dari tangan sahabatnya.

Ulquiorra duduk satu sofa dengannya, "Pendapat?"

"Iya! A-apakah aku tidak cantik atau tidak menarik?"

Ulquiorra menyipitkan mata emeraldnya, "Sejak kapan kau mempunyai pertanyaan seperti itu. Pertanyaan yang tidak berguna. Tapi... kau menarik."

Orihime cemberut, "Itukah pendapatmu? Aku tidak yakin dengan itu." merebahkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Ulquiorra.

Itulah kebiasaan Orihime saat bersama dengannya. Selain itu, dia akan mencium pipi pucatnya bila perasaannya bahagia. Kebiasaan semasa kecil dibawanya sampai sekarang. Ulquiorra tak menampik itu semua. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan perilaku sahabatnya. Dia merasa nyaman. Terkadang hatinya terasa ada yang menggelitik. Dan degub jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan.

Orihime mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Mata abu-abunya terpejam dan mengembungkan pipinya. Jawaban Ulquiorra tidak memuaskan untuknya. Matanya terbuka dan menatap wajah sahabatnya. Kulit pucat terlihat terawat dan lembut. Dia juga menjaga penampilannya. Selain itu, sikapnya juga menyenangkan baginya. Meskipun sikapnya dingin. Lain dengan dirinya yang cuek dengan semuanya itu. Seringkali dia bersikap cerobah.

**~O0O~**

SMA Karakura mengadakan festival Hanami(*). Para murid sibuk mempersiapkan acara festival yang diadakan di halaman sekolah. Mereka berantusias menyambut festival itu. Pohon sakura satu-satunya yang berdiri kokoh di halaman, dihias secantik mungkin. Mereka menggantung kertas hias aneka warna di rantingnya dan melilitkan lampu warana-warni. Setelah persiapan selesai, mereka memasuki kelas masing-masing.

Orihime berjalan di koridor bersama Tatsuki menuju kelasnya. Dia melihat Ulquiorra berjalan sendiri menuju kelas 1-1. Orihime memanggilnya. Sahabatnya berhenti dan menoleh padanya. Orihime meninggalkan Tatsuki. Dia berlari menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Ada sesuatu, Orihime?" tanyanya sarkastik.

Orihime mencium pipi pucatnya. Ulquiorra memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah muda. Orihime terkikik melihat sahabatnya.

"Aku akan ke festival bersama Kurosaki. Apa kau juga datang, Ulquiorra?"

Ada rasa sesak menusuk di dadanya. Kalo dilihat kebawah, tangannya mengepal keras. Dia cemburu? Oh tidak. Dia tidak akan cemburu pada sahabatnya. Dia sering mendengar Orihime bercerita tentang Ichigo. Perasaannya tidak apa-apa. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Mengapa sekarang dia merasa tidak senang mendengarnya. Dadanya terasa panas dan darahnya mendidih.

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka dengan keramaian," jawabnya dingin.

Orihime melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Ulquiorra, "Ayolah, kau pasti akan suka. Festival itu indah, Ulquiorra."

"Aku bilang tidak," mata emerald menatap sahabatnya.

Orihime memasang mata puppy eyes-nya, "Kumohon?"

"Tidak," Ulquiorra menegaskan sekali lagi.

Orihime melepaskan tangannya dari lengan sahabatnya, "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Aku tidak ingin..." Ulquiorra berhenti melanjutkan.

_'Aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersama sampah seperti dia,'_ batin Ulquiorra.

Orihime masih menunggu kelanjutan jawabannya. Dia menggoyangkan tangan sahabatnya. Memintanya untuk melanjutkan jawaban yang terhenti.

"Lupakan!" seru Ulquiorra. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Orihime di koridor.

Orihime cemberut, "Dasar Ulquiorra '_gay_'," omelnya.

Ulquiorra berbalik seketika dan mendekatinya, "Kau mengatakan aku ini '_gay_'?"

"Ma-maaf. Itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku dan aku kesal denganmu." Orihime menundukkan kepalanya. Dia merasa bersalah. Kenapa mengatai sahabat sendiri '_gay_'.

"Kita sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Aku tidak menyangka kau mengatakan aku ini-"

Orihime mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat sahabatnya yang berdiri didepannya, "Maaf, aku minta maaf." Dia memotong kata Ulquiorra.

"Sekali lagi kau mengucapkan itu. Aku akan..." bisik Ulquiorra di telinganya. Dan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Orihime merasakan tengkuknya dingin. Tapi ada rasa hangat di pipinya. Semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. Perasaan aneh di dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Ulquiorra menjauh darinya dan berjalan masuk kekelasnya. Orihime bernafas lega. Tangannya memegang dadanya. Dia masih merasakan detak jantungnya. Dia menyukainya? Entahlah. Tapi dia dengan Ichigo.

**~O0O~**

Tiga hari setelah kejadian di koridor.

Jam pelajaran kosong. Kelas 1-3 di beri tugas mengerjakan soal di buku paket. Orihime duduk di kursinya. Matanya melihat keluar jendela. Pandangannya kosong. Tangannya memegang pensil dan mengetuk-ngetukkannya ke meja. Dia tak menyadari Tatsuki menghampirinya. Tatsuki melambaikan tangan di depannya. Orihime tidak meresponnya. Akhirnya Tatsuki menggoyang bahunya. Dia tersentak kaget dan berdiri dari duduknya. Tatsuki tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Tatsuki!" geramnya.

"Kau melamun siapa, Hime?" Tatsuki masih tertawa.

Orihime menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ha~ha~ha~. Tidak siapa-siapa."

Tatsuki mengajaknya pergi ke toilet untuk mencuci mukanya. Agar Orihime tidak melamun lagi. Mereka berjalan melewati lorong sekolah. Mata abu-abunya melihat Ichigo berdiri di lorong menghadap tembok. Dia manarik tangan Tatsuki untuk mengikutinya. Ingin mengejutkan kekasihnya dari belakang, tetapi dia sendiri yang terkejut. Dia memiringkan kepalanya. Memastikan apa yang dilihatnya. Ichigo berhadapan dengan Rukia. Mereka dalam posisi berciuman.

Orihime berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Tatsuki mengepalkan tangannya. Dia memanggil Ichigo. Pemuda berambut orange menyolok memutar kepalanya. Mata hazelt-nya melebar. Tangan Tatsuki menariknya menjauh dari Rukia. Wajah Ichigo mendapat hantaman keras dari gadis itu. Bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Rukia memegangi Tatsuki sebalum kamarahannya meledak. Tatsuki menatap Rukia dengan tatapan jijik. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia.

Bagaimana bisa Ichigo menghianati Orihime. Apalagi dengan teman mereka sendiri. Ichigo ingin mencari Orihime. Dia merasa bersalah telah menduakan cintanya. Tangan mungil milik Rukia menghentikannya. Gadis itu memeluknya dari belakang. Dia tidak mau ditinggal sendirian. Dan dia tidak mau melepas Ichigo. Gadis egois.

Orihime berlari menuju atap sekolah. Ingatannya masih segar. Melihat Ichigo mencium gadis lain. Tak lain teman sendiri. Air matanya mengalir bebas di pipinya. Mengapa ini terjadi pada dirinya? Dia berharap kejadian yang dilihatnya hanya mimpi.

Ulquiorra berdiri di depan pintu atap. Dia memandang sahabatnya yang duduk menyembunyikan wajahnya di tangan. Dia berjalan mendekati sahabatnya. Mata emeraldnya melihat kebawah. Orihime menyadari kedatangannya. Dia menengadahkan wajahnya. Melihat Ulquiorra berdiri. Air matanya tak kunjung berhenti. Dia berdiri dan memeluk sahabatnya. Menumpahkan kesedihannya di dadanya.

Tangan pucat Ulquiorra pasif. Dia tidak membalas memeluknya. Perasaan ragu menyelimuti pikirannya. Dia tidak suka melihat sahabatnya menangis. Mata emeraldnya terpejam sebentar. Mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membalas pelukan Orihime. Memeluknya hangat. Mengapa! Mengapa ini terjadi padanya? Bagaimana Ichigo melakukan itu pada sahabatnya!

Air mata mengaburkan pandangannya. Dia tidak perduli waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Rasa nyaman yang di dapat dari sahabatnya, begitu hangat. Mereka saling berpelukan di atap sekolah sampai jam sekolah selesai. Orihime hanya ingin menangis dan menangis di pelukan sahabatnya sampai tidak ada air mata yang tersisa.

Mereka berjalan memasuki kelas mereka sendiri untuk mengambil tas. Ulquiorra sudah menunggu di depan kelasnya. Orihime menghampirinya dengan berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Mata emeraldnya menatap sahabatnya. Dia berjongkok setelah Orihime berdiri disampingnya.

"Naiklah!" perintahnya.

"Tidak, Ulquiorra. Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu," desah Orihime.

"Aku bilang Naik!"

Akhirnya, Orihime menuruti perintahnya. Dia naik di punggung Ulquiorra. Dan mengaitkan tangannya di leher sahabatnya. Ulquiorra berdiri dan menyelipkan tangannya di kaki sahabatnya. Ketika mereka kecil, Ulquiorra sering menggendong Orihime dibelakangnya. Gadis itu sering jatuh saat bermain. Tapi sekarang mereka sudah remaja. Dan pertama kalinya Ulquiorra menggendongnya lagi. Orihime bisa merasakan pipinya memerah. Begitu juga Ulquiorra.

Mereka keluar dari sekolah. Wajah Orihime di tenggalamkan di leher Ulquiorra. Dia bisa merasakan wangi rambut sahabatnya. Menghirup wangi maskulin. Dia tersenyum sendiri.

Ulquiorra meliriknya. Dia merasakan nafas hangat di lehernya. Rambut seperti senja jatuh di lengannya. Rambutnya terasa lembut. Bibirnya melengkung kebawah. Dia tersenyum meski terlihat samar.

Ulquiorra berjalan menuju apertemen sahabatnya. Langkah kakinya terasa ringan. Seperti tak ada beban di pundaknya. Dia berdiri di depan pintu apertemen sederhana. Kepalanya diputar untuk melihat Orihime. Sayang dia tertidur di gendongan. Bagaimana dia bisa membawanya masuk? Yang memegang kunci tertidur. Dia bisa membangunkannya! Tapi dia tidak mau. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari apertemen. Membawanya ke apertemennya sendiri.

Tangan pucatnya merogoh kantong celana, mencari kunci pintu. Pintu terbuka. Dia masuk dan melepas sepatu hitamnya. Pintu tertutup dari dalam. Membawa sahabatnya masuk ke kamar. Saat dia duduk di tempat tidur, Orihime terbangun. Perasaan canggung menyelimuti suasana di sekitar mereka. Orihime melepas tangannya dari leher sahabatnya. Ulquiorra berdiri dan meletakkan tas sekolah di meja belajarnya.

"Tempat tiduuur!" Orihime mencairkan suasana canggung di antara mereka. Dia menaikkan kakinya di tempat tidur.

"Tunggu!" seru Ulquiorra melihat kaki sahabatnya, "Kau akan mengotori tempat tidurku. Sepatumu."

"Eh... he~he~. Gomen," Orihime melepas sepatunya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Menaruh sepatunya di rak sepatu dekat pintu. Dan kembali ke kamar.

"Jika kau mau melanjutkan tidurmu. Tidurlah," Ulquiorra melonggarkan dasi dari seragam sekolahnya.

"Umm... kenapa kau tidak membawaku ke apertemenku?" Orihime berdiri di sampingnya.

Bibir Ulquiorra berkedut. Dia benci pertanyaan yang tidak penting. Dia membuka kancing seragamnya. Orihime memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku sudah di depan apertemenmu. Tapi kau tertidur dengan pulas dan membuat pulau baru di seragamku," ucapnya sinis tapi ada nada bercanda.

Orihime mengernyitkan dahinya, "Owww! Itu tidak mungkin."

Orihime penasaran, ingin melihat seragam Ulquiorra untuk memastikannya. Seragam itu sudah terbuka. Terlihat dada telanjang. Dada yang berotot dan keras. Meskipun tak sebidang dada Ichigo, tapi membuat gadis yang melihatnya terpesona. Wajah Orihime berubah memerah seketika. Ulquiorra melihatnya sekilas. Dia beralih ke lemari untuk mengambail kaos berwarna hitam. Melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar setelah memakai kaosnya.

Bodoh, Ulquiorra menggodanya. Orihime tersenyum sendiri. Dia melompat ketempat tidur. Otot-ototnya direnggangkan. Mengambil bantal dan memeluknya. Merasakan wangi sahabatnya di tempat tidur.

**~O0O~**

Orihime menghindari Ichigo di sekolah. Dia tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Memutuskan untuk tidak pulang ke apertemennya. Karena dia tahu, Ichigo pasti akan menemuinya disana. Dia pulang keapertemen sahabatnya.

Ulquiorra membuat pancake di dapur. Dan menuangkan teh rosemarry di cangkir. Setelah semua selesai. Dia membawanya ke meja makan.

Orihime merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Matanya tak kunjung terpejam. Dia menurunkan kakinya di lantai berkarpet. Setelah berdiri di atas kakinya. Dia berjalan mendekati jendela. Memandang senja dari kamar. Jendela itu besar. Dia duduk di bingkai jendela dan bersandar.

Ulquiorra masuk kedalam kamar. Dia melihat Orihime duduk di bingkai jendela. Cahaya matahari yang memerah terlihat di jendela. Menghampirinya dan berdiri di dekatnya. Orihime tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ayo, kita makan," Ulquiorra melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar dengan tangan terselip di kantong.

Orihime mengikutinya di belakang. Mereka berdua duduk di meja makan berhadapan. Pancake di piring dan teh rosemarry di cangkir. Ulquiorra memotong pancake-nya dan memasukkan kemulutnya.

"Uqluiorra, apa kau punya selai atau mayones?" tanyanya.

Ulquiorra menatapnya, "Tidak punya. Makanlah atau aku tidak akan membuatnya lagi untukmu."

Orihime mengembungkan pipinya. Dia memakan makanan itu sampai habis. Ulquiorra tersenyum puas melihat sahabatnya, "Gadis baik."

Mata Orihime berputar mendengar kata itu, "Pemuda '_gay_'," gumamnya.

Tapi Ulquiorra mendengarnya, "Aku mendengarnya."

"Eh... tidak." elaknya.

Ulquiorra berdiri dari duduknya, "Apa aku seperti '_gay_' di matamu?" Dia berjalan ke wastafel untuk mencuci piring dan gelasnya. Orihime mengikutinya mencuci piring dan gelasnya.

"B-bukan begitu maksudku. Aku tidak pernah mendengar kau menyukai seorang gadis. Kau selalu menghindar dari mereka." Orihime berjalan menuju sofa.

Langkahnya terhenti. Ulquiorra menahan lengannya. Orihime manaikkan alisnya. Mata emeraldnya mengunci mata abu-abunya. Dengan pelan Ulquiorra mendekatinya.

Dia mencondongkan kepalanya, "Apa kau mau bukti? Kalo aku normal." Dengan cepat Ulquiorra menciumnya. Mata Orihime membulat. Dia tak percaya dicium sahabatnya. Ulquiorra meninggalkannya. Orihime masih berdiri mambatu.

Ulquiorra duduk di sofa dan menyalakan TV. Jantungnya berdenyut kencang. Hatinya lebih menggelitik dari biasanya. Bagaimana bisa, dia mencium sahabatnya? Tapi itu bukti. Dia menyukai lawan jenis. Berati dia bukan '_gay_'.

Orihime membelai bibirnya. Rasa manis rosemarry masih terasa. Bukan dari teh yang diminumnya. Tapi dari bibir sahabatnya. Dia berjalan menuju sahabatnya. Mereka duduk dengan diam.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" suara Orihime membelah ke-diam-an antara mereka.

"Itu bukti. Aku laki-laki normal," ucapnya enteng tanpa melihat sahabatnya. Matanya masih fokus dengan acara di TV.

Orihime membawa kepalanya di pangkuan sahabatnya, "Tapi... bukan begitu caranya."

Mata emerald melihat kebawah, "Apa itu kurang membuktikan?"

"Eh... sudahlah lupakan saja. Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu," desah Orihime.

Ulquiorra kembali dengan acara TV, "Kau sering mencium pipiku. Apa aku tidak boleh menciummu juga?"

Wajah Orihime sudah panas. Pipinya sudah merah semerah tomat yang ada di lemari es. Ulquiorra melirik kebawah. Dia tersenyum melihat pipi sahabatnya. Orihime melipat tangannya di dada. Ulquiorra membelai kepalanya dengan lembut. Membuat rasa nyaman untuk sahabatnya. Orihime memejamkan matanya. Dia tertidur di pangkuan Ulquiorra.

Jemari Ulquiorra menyusuri rambut panjang senjanya. Dia suka melihat rambut panjang lembut di pangkuannya. Dan menikmati pemandangan ini. Menatap wajah sahabatnya. Dia menyukainya? Mungkin. Karena dia tidak mencari gadis lain. Mungkin dia menginginkan sahabatnya sendiri. Dia nyaman dengan keberadaan gadis itu.

**~O0O~**

Festival Hanami.

Orihime bersiap keluar dari apertemennya. Dia terlihat cantik. Rok berenda hitam diatas lutut. T-sirt tak berlengan berwarna putih dengan potongn leher berbentuk V dan dihiasai tali. Jaket blazer hitam dengan kancing berwarna pink. Model lengan blazer sampai siku tangannya. Ikat pinggang berwarna coklat menghiasi pinggangnya. Gelang putih melingkar di tangan kanannya. Kalung berbandul liontin panjang dengan warna orange menggantung di lehernya. Jepit rambutnya tak pernah lepas dari kepalanya. Memakai sepati boot tinggi dengan warna hitam. Dia membuka pintu apertemen. Melangkahkan kakinya ke apertemen sahabatnya.

Awalnya Ulquiorra tidak mau datang ke festival. Orihime mendesaknya terus, akhirnya dia mau datang ke festival dengannya.

Ulquiorra sudah berdiri di depan pintu apertemennya. Dia memakai kaos warna putih bertuliskan polo. Di lapisi jaket warna kream yang berhias dua kantong di bagian depan. Kancingnya jaket berwana hitam. Celana jins hitam dan ikat pinggang hitam dengan kaitan berwarna silver. Dia juga memakai kalung berbandul panjang dengan warna hitam.

Orihime melambaikan tangannya dari jalan. Mata emeraldnya terpesona melihat sahabatnya yang tampak berbeda. Terlihat cantik dan sexy. Dia menjauh dari apertemen dan menghampiri Orihime.

"Kau tampak tampan, Ulquiorra," puji Orihime melihat sahabatnya mendekat.

"Tch, kau juga tampak... berbeda," balasnya datar.

_'Kau cantik Orihime. Dari dulu kau terlihat cantik dan sampai kapanpun kau akan terlihat cantik di mataku,'_ batin Ulquiorra.

_'Kenapa aku baru tahu, kau menarik. Aku menyukaimu... Ulquiorra,'_ batin Orihime.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri. Kita akan terlambat ke festival," seru Ulquiorra sambil berjalan.

Orihime mengangguk dan menyusul sahabatnya yang berjalan di depannya. Orihime menyamakan jalannya di sisi sahabatnya. Tangan Ulquiorra terselip di kantong jins-nya. Orihime melingkarkan tangannya di lengan kiri Ulquiorra.

Malam ini terasa berbeda bagi dua sahabat. Mereka berjalan dengan hati yang bahagia. Ulquiorra begitu menikmati saat Orihime melingkarkan tangan di lengannya. Begitu juga Orihime. Dia merasa hatinya berbunga-bunga. Seakan mereka sedang berkencan.

Halaman sekolah.

Para murid sudah berkumpul di bawah pohon sakura. Pohon itu terlihat cantik di malam hari. Lampu warna warni berkelap-kelip. Kertas hias bergoyang pelan tertiup angin. Mereka semua menanti mekarnya bunga sakura untuk pertama kalinya pada musim semi tahun ini.

Dua sahabat duduk di bangku kosong. Tempatnya tak jauh dari pohon sakura. Mereka bisa melihatnya dari tempat mereka duduk. Seseorang mendekat. Dia berdiri di hadapan mereka. Ichigo melihat dua sahabat itu.

"Orihime, aku ingin berbicara sebentar. Berdua saja," mata hazelt-nya melirik Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra berdiri dengan tatapan tajam. Seakan berkata, _'Jangan membuatnya menangis lagi'._ Dia berjalan meninggalkan Orihime dengan Ichigo. Orihime melihat punggung sahabatnya menjauh.

Ichigo menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke lorong sekolah. Orihime diingatkan lagi tentang kejadian itu. Dimana Ichigo berciuman dengan Rukia. Hatinya merasa panas, darahnya mendidih.

"Maafkan aku, Orihime. Semua itu salahku, aku menyesal. Aku masih mencintaimu," Ichigo memegang tangannya.

"Begitu mudahnya kau meminta maaf padaku? Kau tahu... aku sudah melupakanmu. Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. Kuharap kau mengerti," Orihime manarik tangannya dari Ichigo.

"Kau bohong! Aku tidak percaya semua yang kau ucapkan," Ichigo tidak yakin dengan ucapan Orihime.

Orihime memincingkan matanya, "Aku tidak bohong!" ucapnya pasti.

"Mana buktinya kalo kau tidak mencintaiku," desak Ichigo.

Orihime menelan ludahnya. Bagaimana dia membuktikannya? Bibirnya bergetar. Pikirannya mencari alasan untuk menunjukkan, bahwa dia sudah tak mencintainya.

"Aku... aku," Orihime tergagap mencari alasan. Ichigo menyeringai. Dia tahu Orihime tidak akan menemukan alasan.

Tak jauh dari lorong. Ulquiorra mendengar perbincangan mereka. Dia merasakan Orihime kebingungan. Berjalan mengampiri sahabatnya dan menariknya dalam dekapannya. Dia langsung mencium bibir Orihime didepan Ichigo. Orihime dibuatnya kaget. Tapi dia bersyukur dengan kedatangan sahabatnya. Dia tak perlu memberi alasan lagi pada Ichigo.

Setelah itu, Ulquiorra membawa Orihime menjauh dari Ichigo. Pemuda itu berdiri diam di lorong. Begitu cepatkah Orihime melupakannya dan mencintai Ulquiorra? Dia sangat menyesal menyakiti hati Orihime.

Festival dimulai dengan tanda kembang api ditembakkan ke langit. Terlihat indah dan bersinar di kegelapan malam. Para murid bersorak gembira. Mereka sangat puas dengan festival ini.

Di atap sekolah.

Dua sahabat menikmati festival dari tempat mereka berdiri. Tangan mereka tetap terjalin. Orihime terkesima melihat kembang api yang indah.

Ulquiorra tidak menikmati festivalnya. Tapi menikmati kebersamaannya dengan sahabatnya di malam yang indah. Tangannya meremas lembut tangan Orihime. Serasa tidak ingin melepasnya.

"Ulquiorra, kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Ulquiorra tak tahan lagi menyimpan perasaannya. Dengan cepat meraih bahu Orihime. Memeluknya dengat erat, "I love you."

Orihime tersentak. Mendengar kata cinta yang di lontarkan sahabatnya. Dengan ragu dia melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Ulquiorra, "Sejak kapan?"

Ulquiorra melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap lekat-lekat wajah Orihime, "Sudah lama. Aku tidak tahu kapan pastinya. Tapi... aku mencintaimu."

Orihime tersenyum dengan pipi memerah. Tangannya membelai pipi pucat sahabatnya, "I love you too."

Dia memberanikan dirinya mencium bibir Ulquiorra dengan lembut. Ulquiorra membalasnya dengan ciuman hangat. Mereka terlihat bahagia. Sedetikpun tak mau melepaskan bibir mereka. Kini mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih dan sahabat sekaligus.

Ulquiorra tersenyum melihat Orihime. Gadis itu miliknya. Hanya untuk dirinya sampai kapan-pun. Tangan pucatnya membelai rambut panjang senja. Dia menekan punggung Orihime agar lebih dekat dengan dirinya. Menghirup wangi tubuhnya yang semerbak wangi bunga.

Orihime tersipu. Merasakan nafas Ulquiorra di lehernya. Matanya membulat ketika Ulquiorra mengecup lehernya. Dia terkikik merasakan geli di lehernya. Tanganya melingkar di lehar Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra menempelkan keningnya di kening Orihime. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping Orihime.

Kembang api masih di tembakkan ke langit. Menambah suasana menjadi romantis. Bunga sakura bermekaran dengan indah. Seperti menandakan kebahagian mereka berdua. Seiring bunga sakura bermekaran, mereka mengucapkan kata cinta.

Tidak ada kata terlambat, untuk mengucapkan kata cinta pada seseorang yang kita sayangi. Mereka menyadari bahwa cinta mereka sudah tumbuh sebelum mereka menginjak SMA. Mereka baru menyadarinya sekarang dan itu belum terlambat.

**OWARI**

* * *

**NOTE :** FESTIVAL HANAMI(*) - tradisi Jepang dalam menikmati keindahan bunga, khususnya bunga sakura. Mekarnya bunga sakura merupakan lambang kebahagiaan telah tibanya musim semi. Selain itu, hanami juga berarti piknik dengan menggelar tikar untuk pesta makan-makan di bawah pohon sakura.

**Balasan REVIEW** chap kemarin. **Arigatou Gozaimasuta **untuk kalian semua yang sudah REVIEW dan membaca :

**Relya Schiffer :** Tinggal makan dong kalo kayak udang rebus, hehehe...Rencana mao ngejabarin tentang mereka saat dihotel. Tinggal lihat waktunya. Bulan2 ini AQ sedikit sibuk*alah sok sibuk

**hanaka of nadeshiko :** Rambut Byakuya mengingatkanku pada rambut Ulqui. Sama-sama hitam dan bersikap dingin.

**koizumi nanaho :** Orihime tidak main-main dengan Ulquiorra. Kalo main bukan dihotel, tapi ditaman bermain. He..he..he..*dipelototin sama koizumi-Gomen

**Yuzumi Haruka :** AQ setuju kalo Bya ama Ulqui ada kemiripan. Thank's menyukainya.

**Rigel pendragon Draven :** Wah-wah Rigel-kun mengenal merek itu ya, Hihi~. Yang di maksud Hime itu Byakuya bukan Ichi. Rigel-kun tak membacanya ya? Krn asyik membaca Hime dan Ulqui di hotel?

**Sara Hikari :** Aq memilih Byakuya krn ada kemiripan dgn Ulquiorra. Hikari suka adegan yang "..." Kalo di jabarin pasti asyik. Kalo ada waktu aku akan ngejabarinnya, hehe...

**Amber 'Orquidea' Reina :** Iya, pas ngetik ditemani lagu melinda, ckckck... Jadi ngebayang kesitu. Chap ini baru melibatkan Ichigo*nunjuk keatas. Kalo di hotel dijabarin, berarti hrs ganti Rate. Suka yang gituan*di sambet Amber-Gomen

**Ayano gak login :** Sekali-kali dengan yg lainnya, bolehkan. Namanya juga fanfict hehe...

**marianne de Morionettenspieler :** Karena one-shot jadi tdk ada lanjutannya. Gomen...

**ulquihime :** Kalo berbau rahasia pasti indah yA*disumpal

**Ree Kie : **Kemarin udah aq jawab di review chap 5 dech. Coba lihat review-nya ya...

**Hime Schiffer :** Hehe...Thank's. Pas ngetiknya ngedengerin lagu itu.

**~0o0~**

**R E V I E W**

**~0o0~**


	8. Secret Identity

Bleach punya Tite Kubo.

Jelas ceritanya tentu AU, OOC, ABAL, DLL.

Semoga kalian suka cerita ini dan menikmati suguhan cerita ini.

* * *

**SECRET IDENTITY**

**By Chai Mol**

**. . .**

"Haha…haha! Aku tidak Bisa percaya!" Grimmjow si kucing _cute _berguling-guling di tanah dan tertawa begitu keras. Ia harus menghirup udara agar hidupnya kembali. "The emos sekarang sedang ..." Dia tidak bisa berkata lagi, karena wajahnya membiru dari kekurangan oksigen. Kejadian di cafe membuatnya mengingat dimana Ulquiorra tertarik dengan rekan kerja.

"Oh, diamlah _blue-cat_," Anak dari Kurosaki menjawab. Dia satu-satunya yang terlihat waras dikelompoknya . "Aku pikir Ulquiorra keren, sebenarnya dia memiliki sedikit sisi manusia. Apa yang dianggap pemikiran bodoh olehnya, kini membuat dia stresss. Gadis itu pastilah hebat."

_'Pemikiran bodoh, stress?'_ Simata hijau zamrud berpikir sendiri. Apakah dia benar-benar mulai menyukai seseorang. Sulit untuk mengungkapkan pemikirannya apalagi yang bersangkutan dengan asmara atau cinta, semua itu konyol. Dia tidak akan mengambil perduli apa itu cinta. Semua itu hanya akan buang waktunya saja. _'Cinta!'_

"Selain itu, dia punya sisi menyimpang. Emos menyukai seorang cowok." Grimmjow berkata lagi setelah dia bisa menguasai dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Beberapa anak yang berada didekat mereka berdiri pucat, sepucat kulit Ulquiorra ditambah lagi mulut menganga kebawah seakan mempersilahkan lalat-lalat untuk mampir "CINTA SESAMA JENIS! Emos menjadi banci haha…!" Dia tertawa tak terkendali sekali lagi, masih berguling-guling di tanah.

"_Shit-up!_" Yang tersinggung berteriak. "_Cero ball!_" Dia melempar bola kearah temannya yang tertawa. Dia akan membayar perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tanpa persiapan untuk mengelak, Grimmjow terkena wajah tampannya dengan diikuti suara _gedebug_. Sirambut biru terkapar dilantai dengan hidung berdarah. Kurosaki Ichigo lepas dari pucat berubah ngeri melihat Grimmjow.

Dengan langkah santai, Ulquiorra berjalan meninggalkan temannya di belakang. Si rambut jeruk melihat Ulquiorra yang pergi tanpa kata. Lalu beralih lagi ke manusia terkapar. Jam olahraga bukan mengeluarkan keringat malah menjadi bencana buat Grimmjow.

**. . .**

Rambut senja panjang yang bersinar terkena sinar matahari bergerak mengikuti gerak langkah kaki. Tangannya memegang handuk dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti sekolah. Desahan keluar dari bibir mungilnya saat sampai di lokernya. Dilepaskan sepatu olahraga dan segera dimasukkan dalam loker. Bagaimana dia berpikir setiap kali menemukan dirinya kelelahan setelah aktivitas OR. Dia membiarkan kakinya melangkah meninggalkan ruang loker.

Tidak peduli apa yang terjdi pada Grimmjow temannya, Ulquiorra berjalan dengan tangan disaku celana OR. Pikiran cerdasnya ditempati oleh pikiran lainnya, hal-hal yang dianggap tidak penting atau konyol kini sedang ada dikepalanya. Bagaimana bisa temannya mengatakan dia sedang jatuh cinta ditambah lagi dengan seorang cowok. _Sungguh bodoh! Kapan aku mulai kehilangan kontrol atas kehidupanku sendiri?_

**. . .**

Nah, pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang cukup mudah untuk menjawab. Semuanya berawal ketika bekerja paruh waktu di Café Espada. Di café ini para pegawainya rata-rata cowok semua. Dia dan Grimmjow bekerja setelah sekolah berakhir. Salah satu pegawai selalu datang terlambat. Sehingga sedikit masalah saat pembagian tugas. Dia menganggap orang dengan tag nama Sora tidak menghargai waktu. Ingin sekali dia memberi pelajaran sedikit pada tukang telat. Ulquiorra harus mencari waktu yang tepat.

Waktu yang ditunggu akhirnya datang.

Sora, dengan rambut coklat pendek memasuki toilet. Dia meletakkan tas di meja dan tangannya mengaduk dalam tas. Sebuah kipas tangan yang sederhana keluar dengan mudah. Sora mulai mengipas wajahnya, dia benci musim panas. Membuatnya tak nyaman dan selalu pergi ke toilet untuk membasuh mukanya. Dia akan mengeluarkan banyak keringat dan membuat kepalanya gatal. Itu akan membuatnya menata ulang rambutnya.

Ulquiorra menyusul ke toilet tanpa sepengetahunnya. Saat pintu ditutup oleh si dingin es, Sora mengeluarkan suara 'E-ep!'

Tanpa cas-cis-cus, mata hijau zamrud berdiri dihadapannya tanpa jarak. Tangannya memegang pundak orang yang ada dihadapannya. Seakan tidak akan membiarkan orang itu lari. Matanya yang dingin membuat Sora ingin sekali ditelan lantai toilet. Salah satu cara untuk menjahui cowok ini. Meskipun itu tidak mungkin.

Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Ulquiorra bisa mencium wangi Sora. Aneh, kenapa parfumnya tidak seperti apa yang dipakai seorang cowok. Ini seperti madu yang menenangkan. Selain itu bulu matanya panjang dan lentik. _Wait!_ Bukannya saatnya untuk menilai.

Sora bisa merasakan nafas hangat di pipinya. "Ulquiorra-san," Sesekali mata abu-abunya melihat mata hijau dingin. _Glup!_ Sora menelan ludah, tenggorakannya terasa kering. Suasana menjadi diam, hanya detak jantung yang terdengar. Kalau diposisikan, Ulquiorra menjadi seorang kekasih yang meminta sesuatu dari sang kekasih. *dalam mimpi kale!

Grimmjow bertanya pada teman kerja lainnya, dimana Ulquiorra berada. Tapi mereka menjawab tidak tahu. Selain itu dia bertanya dalam hati, si tukang telat juga tidak kelihatan! Gangguan kecil di perut bawahnya terasa tidak nyaman. Waktunya membuang toksin cair. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia menuju toilet. Tidak biasa ditahan…tidak bisa…tidak bisa. BRUAAAK! Tendangan keras membuka pintu toilet.

Dua sejoli tersontak kaget melihat dimana pintu terbuka dengan seorang berdiri pucat, mata terbelalak seakan bola mata mau keluar, bibir bawah menggantung. _What the hell!_ Tangannya menunjuk dua sejoli.

Kesempatan buat Sora untuk melarikan diri. Dengan cepat dia keluar dari penjara tangan Ulquiorra dan melewati Grimmjow. Ulquiorra berdecak dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku berjalan melihat temannya yang mematung. Dengan menatap mata biru seakan memberi ancaman untuk diam lalu meninggalkan temannya yang masih membeku berdiri. *sekalian kencing dicelana ya.. Grimm!

Belum bisa memberi pelajaran buat Sora agar tidak telat selalu. Pengacau datang mengganggu. Pasti dia akan bercerita disekolah, pikir Ulquiorra sambil melihat Sora yang sedang melayani pengunjung dengan senyum indahnya. _Dag,dig,dug_.

**. . .**

Sinar mentari bercahaya cerah. Meskipun cerah tak membuat Grimmjow merasakan cerahnya. Dengan hidung diplester, Grimmjow berjalan di lorong menuju kelasnya. _Sialan Ulquiorra! Sudah dua hari_ _hidung_ _mancungku belum sembuh_. Sedetik itu pula kakinya berhenti dengan rem cakramnya. Badannya memutar, dimana dia melihat Ichigo berjalan dengan idola sekolah. Seakan mentari yang cerah baru bisa dirasakan. Dimatanya, gadis itu bagai dewi kecantikan yang turun kebumi ditemani pengawal yang idiot dan buruk rupa.

_Bagaimana tidak, kebanyakan siswa cowok ingin dekat dengan My Hime. Kecuali si emos! _

"Pagi, My Hime?" sapa Grimmjow dengan senyum paling termanis.

Sang pengawal putri bibirnya berkedut melihat temannya yang berpose manis. Blueh!

Dengan senyum menawan sang putri membalas sapanya. Tak lama kemudian dua teman sang putri menghampiri.

"Ohayou, Orihime dan … kalian semua," sapa Rukia dengan wajah manis pada sang putri lalu berubah jutek pada dua manusia pembuat onar.

Tatsuki, menarik Orihime dari dekat Ichigo dan Grimmjow. Dia tidak akan membiarkan sang putri bersama kelompok cowok ini. Bagaimana tidak, dua orang suka buat onar dan satu orang lagi dengan dandanan aneh. Kuku dicat hitam, bibir seperti pakai pewarna hitam, belum lagi tatto hijau dibawah matanya.

Dua pemuda menggerutu dalam hati, dua pengasuh yang menjengkelkan.

Siang terasa panas menyengat saat musim panas seperti saat ini. Para siswa keluar dari gedung sekolah. Tak terkecuali Orihime. Dia tidak ingin terlambat kerja lagi. Setelah memberi salam perpisahan pada Rukia dan Tatsuki. Dia berlari menuju gerbang sekolah dan mengeluarkan jaket dari tasnya. Dengan sedikit berlari, dia berharap sampai ditempat kerjanya.

Tiga manusia berbeda karakter ini berjalan keluar sekolah. Grimmjow ngerocos soal teman kerjanya yang bernama Sora. Dia menggambarkan cowok itu terkadang bertingkah sedikit konyol. Sehingga membuat Ichigo penasaran. Ditambah cerita tentang kejadian yang menimpa Ulquiorra dan cowok itu.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggumu nanti," Grimmjow menepuk bahu Ichigo.

Ichigo menyikut perut Ulquiorra,"bagaimana denganmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya suara hembusan nafas yang menjawab. _Pasti akan melelahkan_. Sebuah kilatan cahaya di tanah membuat mata zamrudnya untuk menoleh. Sebuah tag nama yang jatuh ditanah terkena sinar matahari, sehingga membuat cahaya yang menggangu matanya. Dia membungkuk dan mengambilnya. Sora. Tag nama teman kerjanya. _Bagaimana bisa ada disini? Atau… tunggu_dia sekolah disini juga_. Mata zamrudnya mencari sekitarnya, tidak ada.

Orang ini membuatnya tidak berkosentrasi. Apalagi saat mengingat senyum yang selalu ada dibibirnya. Tawanya …

_Aku masih waras, aku tidak menyukai sesama jenis. Aku normal! Mantra mujarab dipikirannya dan hatinya._

**. . .**

Hari ini Sora datang lebih awal dari biasanya. Dia sudah berseragam rapi, celana hitam dengan atasan putih dan rompi hitam. Kulitnya putih, suka tersenyum, ramah, rambut coklatnya selalu rapi, wajahnya bersih dan terlihat _cute_. Tingginya dibawah rata-rata seorang cowok. Seorang gadis yang melihat akan gemas dan ingin menjadi kekasih hatinya. Tinggal satu lagi sentuhan terakhir, gumamnya mencari tag nama di dalam tas. Wajahnya mulai putus asa. Tag namanya tidak ada. Dia mondar mandir dilorong dapur. Mencoba mengingat dimana tag namanya. Ingatannya tak kunjung datang. Dia mengerucutkan mulutnya. Dan sosok seseorang berdiri dibalik dinding melihatnya tanpa ada yang tahu.

"Sora!" suara menggelegar di telinga membuat Sora melompat kaget.

"E-eh, h-hai'," sambil memijat telinganya yang terkena sambaran halilintar.

"Aku ingin kau melayani meja yang disudut dekat jendela."

_Sora memang cute._

Tanpa sepatah kata, Sora bergegas ke meja yang dimaksud rekan kerjanya. Dia mengambil buku pesanan dan pena. Dengan senyum indahnya, dia menyapa cowok yang duduk manis menunggu makanan datang.

"Selamat sore, mau pesan apa?"

Sang pengunjung menjawab,"Aku ingin dilayani yang namanya Sora."

Dengan senyum lagi,"Maaf, saya sendiri."

Mata mereka saling pandang, _CUTE!_ Bagaimana Ulquiorra tidak tertarik dengannya. Dia sangat-sangat lembut. *emang makanan

Dengan tertawa canggung, akhirnya Ichigo yang penasaran dengan Sora memesan coffe latte dan sandwich.

Setiap gerak Sora ada yang memperhatikan. Saat Sora tersenyum pada pengunjung, dia tidak rela. Dia ingin senyum yang menawan untuknya. Apalagi sekarang temannya yang sedang dilayani. Ada kecemburuan di dalam dirinya.

Grimmjow melihat Ulquiorra tanpa sepengetahuannya. Sebuah seringai dibibir liciknya. _Gez, emos cemburu!_

Pesanan datang tak ketinggalan senyum selalu mengembang. Ichigo mengajaknya ngobrol dan sesekali mereka tertawa. Suasana semakin panas ditambah lagi hati seseorang sedang panas.

Grimmjow datang menghampiri temannya,"Hai guys," Tangannya sambil merangkul Sora.

"Mana Ulquiorra?" Tanya si rambut jeruk.

Grimmjow menunjuk dimana si-emo dengan dagunya,"Lagi melayani cewek penggemarnya," melirik pada Sora, mencoba apa sikapnya.

Sora dengan kikuk melepas tangan Grimmjow dari bahunya dan beralasan kalau dia dibelakang membantu yang lainnya. Grimmjow menepuk kepalanya,"Cemburu!" Seketika wajah Sora memerah dan bergegas ke belakang.

_Cemburu! Tidak, aku tidak cemburu padanya. Dia selalu membuatku kesal. Gara-gara terlamabat terus, dia selalu mengkritikku_. Menggerutu di kursi dekat dapur. Sampai tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang.

"Punyamu," tag nama disodorkan di depannya.

Sora melihat tag nama, itu miliknya. Bagaimana bias ada ditangannya?

"Arigatou," dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil. Tapi saat dia menyentuh tag namanya, Ulquiorra segera menarik tangannya dan dimasukkan kesaku celana,"Aku tak bermaksud memberikannya."

Sora hanya melongo mendengarnya, _apasih yang diinginkannya?_

Ulquiorra berbalik membelakanginya,"Jika kau mau ini kembali, turuti perintahku. Ingat! aku tunggu setelah café tutup." Berjalan meninggalkan Sora sendiri.

"Kau pulang duluan, Grimmjow. Aku masih ada urusan."

Seringai terpampang di mulut Grimmjow, "Jangan katakan kalau kau akan berkencan dengan _little _Sora."

Alis hitam lebat milik Ulquiorra berkedut,"Sampai aku mendengar lagi pendapat sampah darimu, kau tidak akan pulang hidup saat ini juga."

"Oke, aku akan diam,"sambil berlagak mengunci mulutnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Ulquiorra didepan Café. Berdiri lama membuatnya jenuh. Yang ditunggu tak kunjung keluar dari Café. Dia membuka pintu Café dan masuk menuju ruang loker tempat para pegawai berganti pakaian.

Sora lupa sama sekali dengan apa yang dipesan Ulquiorra. Di ruang loker dia sendirian. Saatnya dia berganti pakaian dan pulang. Seragam atasnya mulai dilepaskan dan dilipat. Korset hitam yang melekat didadanya mau dilepas tetapi diurungkan. Tunggu! Ulquiorra menungguku. Dia ingat sekarang.

"Apa kau ti-?" suara maskulin terdengar dibelakangnya. Dan berhenti melanjutkan perkataannya.

Sora memutar kepalanya, melihat Ulquiorra terkejut. Oh! Kami-sama. Dia melihat jati diriku. Aku harus punya alasan. Dengan cepat dia menyambar kaos yang ada ditasnya. Secepat mungkin dia memakainya.

"Gomen ne. Aku lupa hehe…hehe…," menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau memakai korset didada?" ulquiorra mendekat padanya.

"Um- aku, a-aku-."

Sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibirnya. Sora membelalakkan matanya. Merasakan bibir hitam milik Ulquiorra di bibirnya. Genderang jantung bertalu diantara dua hati yang saling tertarik. Ulquiorra menarik wajahnya menjauh dari wajah Sora. Mata hijau zamrud bertemu mata besar abu-abu. Tangan pucat dengan kuku bercat warna hitam menangkup wajah Sora yang memarah. Satu tangan pucat menarik pelan rambut coklat. Rambut senja mulai terlihat sedikit demi sedikit. Ulquiorra menjatuhkan rambut palsu milik Sora. Rambut senja panjang mulai tergerai, mengungkapkan siapa jati dirinya. Gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang senja, mata besar dan indah, bulu mata lentik dan lebat. Bibir mungil dan basah. Dia tahu gadis ini, dia idola di sekolahnya.

_God_ Ulquiorra normal, dia penyuka lawan jenis. Sungguh kasihan dua temannya. Mereka mengira si emo penyuka sesama jenis.

Rahasia dari Inoue Orihime terkuak oleh si-dingin es barmata hijau zamrud. Demi hidupnya dan memenuhi kebutuhannya, Orihime harus bekerja. Setelah kematian kakaknya yang bernama Sora tiga tahun lalu, dia mulai mencari pekerjaan. Saat itu dia berkali-kali ditolak dan akhirnya dia memutuskan menjadi seorang cowok dan bekerja di Café Espada.

Mereka memutuskan untuk menyimpan rahasia ini. Agar Orihime masih tetap bekerja dan mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama.

DiCafe dan sekolah telah beredar kalau Ulquiorra berkencan dengan sesama jenis. Banyak gadis yang menyukainya kecewa berat. Terkadang si emo menghilang dari kelompoknya untuk menemui Orihime. Begitu sebaliknya Orihime.

**. . .**

Sabtu malam, banyak pasangan yang bergandengan tangan di distrik Lash Noches. Grimmjow berjalan didepan dengan menggerutu. Dua temannya masih dibelakangnya. Seakan dunia tidak adil padanya. Sebelum si emo punya pasangan, mereka kompak berjalan bersama. Dia menoleh kebelakang melihat tangan pucat Ulquiorra merangkul bahu Sora alias Orihime."Cih, pasangan aneh,"

"Sudah cukup, kalian berdua. Ini jalan umum, kenapa kalian tidak pergi ke hotel saja!" dia berhenti dan menghadapi pasangan yang sedang mabuk cinta. Mata zamrud menatapnya tajam. Sedangkan mata abu besar, pipinya memerah.

"Tanpa kau suruh-pun aku pasti akan pergi kesana," dengan nada datar dia melirik Orihime.

"E-eh," Orihime makin memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Seketika wajah beringas Grimmjow memucat,"K-kalian t-tidak akan melakukan perbuatan MESUM. Kalian bercanda, _NO!_" berteriak histeris.

Ulquiorra dan Orihime saling pandang. _Stupid cat's._

* * *

Memang ide ini pasaran. Tapi aku senang bisa membuat chapter ini. Sudah lama banget, baru sempat bikin cerita lagi. Gomen minna, aq baru muncul. Dan tak lupa aq mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada pemabaca dan saran-sarannya. Mohon dimaklumi kalo masih ada typo atau kosa kata yang salah.

Kalian tahu, aq mengira Tsukishima itu reinkarnasinya Ulquiorra, kalo fisik malah seperti stark. apa penilaian kalian tentang Tsukishima?

Jadi, Apa pendapat kalian ? Saya tahu, cerita dibagian akhir kurang memuaskan, tapi itu yang terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan. Harap penilaiannya dan reviewnya!


End file.
